


Everyday is Exactly the Same

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Cannibalism, Cruelty, Group Sex, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystic, PWP, Rough Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia, body exchange, deviations from the canon, sex in public places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Пеннивайз очень любит Билла
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Blaine the Mono/Bill Denbrough, Pennywise/Bill Denbrough, Roman Godfrey/Bill Denbrough, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 6





	1. Love lives on the bird's wings

Тоннель был пастью чудовища.

Громадной, с выломанными старыми зубьями решетки. Билл, проходя мимо, осторожно коснулся пальцами их острых обломков, стряхивая коросту из ржавого пепла. От воды тянуло сыростью и влажным мхом, шаги стали слышны гулко, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. Не хотелось признавать, но скоро сухой участок пути закончится и придётся влезть в воду. Черную в этой тьме. И идти, ничего не видя под ногами. Вслепую.

Его плеча коснулась Беверли, и он очнулся от своих странных видений.

— Все х-хорошо, — Билл врал и знал, что Неудачники могут почувствовать его неуверенность. — Мы в-выберем-мся, Стэн вспомнит д-дорогу.

— Или нет, — на грани слышимости, почти беззвучно выдохнула девушка.

Билл тряхнул головой с отвращением ощущая, как чавкает и хлюпает жижа под ногами. Вода все ближе, обманчиво гладкая, скользкая. Как брюшко речного угря, черного, вёрткого. Билл не хотел на нее наступать. Отвращение было слишком сильно, но все же…

Все же это был путь к спасению. Или хотя бы просто призрачная на него надежда. Двигаться лучше, чем сидеть, хотя ему казалось, что чем дальше, тем страшнее и омерзительнее становится туннель. Казалось, со стен течет слизь, где-то под ногами кишмя кишат черви и сколопендры, а впереди еще долгие мили подобного.

Бев за его спиной дышала через раз. От страха. Или от жуткого зловония. Даже Ричи заткнулся, хотя такое чудо на памяти Билла еще ни разу не происходило. Как шутил сам — он говорит за двоих, раз великий наш Господь боженька не дал Биллу возможности болтать не умолкая.

Стэн почему-то стыдливо, скользнул ладонью по холодной руке Билла и переплел их пальцы. Глаза Стэна лихорадочно блестели, он отчаянно боялся. Билл знал, ощущал эту дрожь, как свою собственную.

Стэн внезапно притянул Билла ближе и прижавшись горячими губами к его уху, прошептал:

— Билли, я не… я не помню. Я не могу, не могу, не помню. Все не так, все неправильно.

Билл сглотнул, коротко кивая. Он знал это. Просто не хотел признавать. Но пугать остальных было совершенно незачем — просто повел друзей дальше, в никуда.

Они остановились лишь когда вокруг сгустился туман. Ненастоящий, зеленоватый, пахнущий сладкой ватой и карамелью.

— Что это? — едва слышно всхлипнула Бев, прижимаясь боком к спине Билла, хватая за руку.

Он знал, что это.

Знал и понимал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. А еще он знал, что Пеннивайз был ранен. Не убит. Он и Стэнли знали.

— Д-давайте отдохнем, — приказал он, замечая с каким облегчением все рассаживаются на наиболее сухих участках, сбившись в кучу, чтобы обязательно касаться друг друга. Такие потерянные и испуганные.

Билл сильнее перехватил руку друга и потянул на себя, заставляя пошатнуться, теряя равновесие, и чтобы удержаться обнять его.

— М-мы отойдем.

Нельзя чтобы кто-то следовал за ними.

Стэн покорно шагал за ним в темноту.

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил тот, глядя на Билла, стараясь не выдавать своего страха. — Куда мы все идем?

— Вперед. А ч-что ты можешь п-предложить? Сесть и ум-мереть здесь? — Билл нервно усмехнулся. — Нужно идти.

Стэн дернул подбородком, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Я… я не знаю, что делать. Правда. Мне страшно.

— Всем страшно, — Билл покачал головой.

Стэн совершенно несчастно схватил его за плечи, и Билл увидел нарастающую панику, плещущуюся в глазах, глубокую, словно море. И что она вот-вот поглотит его. И не будет Стэна, больше не будет Стэна, такого правильного и логичного, который так сильно любит своих странных птиц.

Билл рывком притянул его ближе, надеясь, что паника сменилась удивлением, когда он коснулся губами его губ. А затем Билл скользнул по его гладкой щеке и прошептал в ухо, почти беззвучно:

— Нам нужно раздеться, — и осторожно повел ладонями вниз.

Стэн не стал долго думать и говорить. Он лишь кивнул и поспешно стянул футболку, наблюдая блестящими глазами за Биллом, так же спешно сбрасывающим одежду.  
Билл снова обнял его, когда одежда осталась на сухом участке пола, прижался, чувствуя стук сердца напротив и то, какая кожа друга горячая. Возможно, по сравнению с окружающей сыростью, или… Это не было важно, потому что их губы были рядом, и они трогали друг друга.

— Билл…

Тот отстранился, облизывая ладонь, обхватывая чужой член, двигая рукой. Стэн охнул и вцепился в него сильнее, должно быть оставляя отпечатки-синяки от пальцев.

— Билл?

Билл снова прижался к его рту, не позволяя, стонать и всхлипывать, оглаживая его, словно слепой. А затем утянул Стэна на себя, ложась спиной на их сброшенную одежду, вспыхивая от того, как жарко ощущается скольжение тел друг о друга. Так приятно и правильно.

— Б-билл? — теперь стал заикаться Стэн и это развеселило. — Я упаду на тебя.

— В этом и смысл, — Билл чувствовал чужое возбуждение, как Стэн вжимается в него и дрожит. Дрожит то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения.

— Да? — Стэн нервно улыбнулся.

Билл кивнул и, ухватив его руку за запястье, направил вниз, разводя ноги.

— Ты можешь делать все.

Глаза Стэна стали совсем уж огромными и Билл едва не рассмеялся. Ситуация была жуткой и одновременно возбуждающей. То, как возбужден был сам Стэн, когда Билл готовил себя для него, сводило с ума.

— Давай, — Билл притянул его ближе, заставляя толкнуться, заполнить его.

И зашипел, потому что слюна не особо помогала, нервные окончания обожгло и Стэн замер, тяжело и рвано дыша. Билл осторожно сжал коленями его бока, не позволяя отпрянуть назад, обнял, оказавшись в ловушке между жарким телом друга и землёй. Такой правильной и приятной ловушке. Он чуть выгнул шею, снова в этой подрагивающего темноте, касаясь губами его уха.

— Двигайся…

Стэн сдавленно простонал и качнул бедрами, дрожа, словно не в состоянии удержать себя на руках. Билл глубоко вдохнул, обнимая его, чувствуя плавные движения, сжимаясь и вздрагивая, когда тот попадал по простате. Тот не стал затягивать и набрал темп, касаясь губами шеи Билла, прикусывая кожу и шумно дыша.

— Да, так… — проскулил Билл, стараясь подаваться навстречу, сделать так, чтобы они почти вплавились друг в друга. Перестали быть двумя отдельными людьми, стали чем-то другим, в тоже время оставаясь собой, только исправленными. Измененными. Другими. Взрослыми.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, Билл, — сбивчиво шептал Стэн, потерявший выверенную плавность движений, впечатывая в его кожу горячечные поцелуи и Билл думал о птицах Стэна, о том, что тот сам похож на одну из них. Яркие и красивые, способные летать. Парить. И что все происходящее похоже именно на это. Парение. Уже не падение, но ещё не полет. Что-то третье.

Мучительно прекрасное ощущение, недолгое, но такое, которое захочется повторить. И повторять. Снова и снова.

Билл опустил руку, скользнув между их жаркими, разгоряченными телами, жадно лаская себя, неотрывно глядя на Стэна и понимая — тот долго не продержится. Его друг, его любовник уже начал сбиваться с ритма, ускоряться.

Парение переходило в падение, стремительное, ослепительное и яркое.

Билл зажмурился, пресыщенный всем вокруг — движениями внутри, видом Стэна и кончил, приподнимаясь на лопатках.

Сжимаясь на его члене, неконтролируемо вздрагивая и продолжая слышать заполошный стук его сердца.

Билл легко вел ладонями по его спине, успокаивая и возвращая себе осколки здравого смысла. Стэн потянулся, целуя его, шепча о том, что он любит, очень любит Билла.

— Я тоже, — Билл ещё раз сильно прижался к нему и отпустил.

Они приходили по очереди.

Майкл, Ричи… Они любили его, и он любил их, они все становились одним целым, сплетающимся множеством.

Затем его коснулся Эдди. Такой же испуганный и возбужденный, как и Стэн, как и остальные. Должно быть, как бы они ни старались быть тихими, звуки секса заставляли кровь гореть и хотеть, хотеть, хотеть…

— Билл?..

Билл поймал в ладони лицо Эдди, невидимое в этом размытом сумраке и поцеловал его. Так как всегда хотел, глубоко и жадно, сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь. Вылизывая его рот. Эдди глухо простонал, сгребая его в охапку, прижимая к себе. Словно они обезумели. Все.

Утонули в сумасшедшем желании. И он, несчастный, потерявший брата, стал центром их вселенной. Даже для Эдди, которого так хотелось целовать и впустить в себя.

Они распластались на мокром полу, хрипло дыша, сцепившись в один комок.

Билл сам расстегивал и стягивал — на большее казалось не хватит времени — джинсы с Эдди. Расстегивал, не снимая рубашку, гипс мешал. Но ему так хотелось, чтобы по его коже скользнула обжигающими прикосновением чужая.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — бездумно выдохнул Эдди и подавился вздохом, потому что Билл огладил его член, направляя.

— Знаю. Потому что тоже люблю тебя, — он улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и простонав, когда член Эдди скользнул внутрь. — Люблю…

Эдди уткнулся лицом в его плечо, шумно дыша, жадно двигаясь, совсем не так, как остальные. Без лишних движений. Без укусов, без синяков. Аккуратно.

— Тебя я люблю больше всех, — Билл сглотнул, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Больше всех… Эдди…

Билл скрестил ноги на его пояснице, снова представляя птиц, их развернутое оперение, яркие блики, бусины внимательных глаз.

Он был с Эдди и любил его. Безумие поглощающее его разум рассеивалось, но он знал, что нигде в Дерри они бы не смогли быть друг с другом. Только здесь в сером сумраке коллекторов. Там, наверху, они бы не смогли найти объяснений своим поступкам. Здесь же все было правильно и единственно верно.

Эдди заскулил, вжимаясь лбом ему в плечо, теперь двигаясь отрывисто и сильно.

И Билл замер, чувствуя, как Эдди кончает, как его теплая сперма толчками выплескивается и как он поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Нехарактерно грубо, кусаясь.

Что-то было не так, но он гнал от себя эти мысли. Потому что ему было все равно. Он был как те дурные наркоманы, что собираются на лужайках и кричат о любви. Его переполняла легкость и пустота. Он был пером на ветру. Солнечным бликом.

Эдди отстранился, давая ему вдохнуть и улыбнулся. Оскалился. Так же странно и нехарактерно.

— Ты не Эдди, — прошептал Билл, губы дрожали и не слушались. — Н-нет.

— Только не говори «ты же умер?»!

— Т-ты же ум-мер!

Эдди снова улыбнулся, рот теперь казался рваной раной, от уха и до уха, черты лица перестали напоминать его друга. Проступил яркий узор на стремительно бледнеющей коже.

— Я не Эдди, — ласково-ласково прошептал Пеннивайз. — И я не умер.

Билл закрыл и открыл глаза. Секунда — и он прозрел. Мертвые друзья и жуткое создание, смеющееся над ним.

— Знаешь, здесь все мы парим, — он коснулся его волос пальцами. — А ты паришь в моих мирах, где любят тебя. Все любят, все наполняют… тебе нравится такое?

Билл болезненно простонал, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Зачем ты…

— Потому что я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Чтобы ты взлетал и падал. Мы как паутина на осеннем ветру.

Пеннивайз полностью вернул свой облик и снова склонился над Биллом. Также невесомо, как и до этого целуя, в извращённой пародии на нежность, теперь оставляя на его коже следы грима и помады.

Билл попытался увернуться, но рука больно зафиксировала его, не позволяя.

— Нет, Бэмби, мы будем целоваться, а потом трахаться, а потом я тебя съем. Или, быть может, мы даже совместим последние два пункта. Да?

Влажный язык медленно скользнул по его щеке и Билла затрясло от отвращения. Это не было чем-то эротическим. Так люди облизывают ложку с десертом. Предвкушение. Так, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Билл зажмурился, слюна холодила кожу, а язык монстра уже скользнул между его губ. Острые зубы царапнули нижнюю губу.

Руки Пеннивайза легко оторвали его от пола, приподняли, прижали к белому костюму с мягкими шариками-пуговицами. Билл вцепился в ткань, пытаясь то ли прижаться крепче, то ли оттолкнуть. Потому что он замер между желанием сбежать, выжить и желанием отдаться этому монстру.

Чтобы снова парить, как перо на ветру.

— О, тебе понравилось, — Пеннивайз нежно и ласково, провел губами по его скуле, невесомое прикосновение, поцеловал подрагивающие ресницы, немного отстранился, заглядывая в глаза. — Понравилось… наше бесконечное падение? Давай повторим?

Пеннивайз, легко преодолевая его сопротивление, повел руками вверх по бедрам, разводя его ноги и чувствительно вжимаясь. И Билл чувствовал какой он влажный и растянутый после всего что происходило до этого. И что по его коже скользнул чужой член, явно какой-то звериный, неправильной формы. Но он не мог заставить себя ощутить хоть что-то кроме дурманящей и в тоже время отвратительной смеси вожделения и ужаса.

Желанный монстр толкнулся, жадно, сильно, стирая все, что было до него. Никакие мальчишки не могли тягаться с ним. Билл проскулил, шире разводя ноги, принимая зловеще хохочущего клоуна до конца. Он поймал себя на жуткой мысли, что был бы не против, если бы Пеннивайз забрался в него целиком, под кожу, чтобы натянул его как костюм.

— Симпатичные мысли, Билли, милый. Но у меня другие планы, — прошептал монстр, вылизывая его ухо. — Я голоден во всех смыслах. И ты утолишь мой голод.

Пеннивайз стал бы им, он стал бы Пеннивайзом. Они бы слились в вечное инь-ян. Никогда не прекращающее своего движения. Как земля вокруг солнца и солнце вокруг черной дыры, что является центром галактики…

Боль немного отрезвила, но она была бледной, смазанной волнами эндорфинов.

Билл ещё успел увидеть, как Пеннивайз хищно вскидывает голову, как-то по-птичьи, вырывая кусок плоти из его плеча. Как горят его глаза адским золотом, пылают, и он почти не чувствует боли, как от крови, заливающей его шею становится мокро и горячо. И что Пеннивайз по-прежнему продолжает двигаться, заставляя его хотеть, хотеть, хотеть… «Он кончит, когда я умру» мелькнула дурная мысль.

Паук жадно пожирал запутавшуюся в паутине бабочку. А та билась в экстазе, желая только одного — чтобы жуткий монстр оставался рядом, навсегда, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Впрочем, довольно скоро.

Билл проскулил, протягивая руку к лицу Пеннивайза, смешивая грим с собственной кровью, сдавленно охнув, когда монстр открыл рот, обвивая длинным языком его запястье. Затягивая ладонь в пасть, с хрустом и чавканьем монстр откусил его пальцы, переломал кости.

Билл не чувствовал боли. То, как Пеннивайз трахал его, то, как позволил ему парить затмило разум. Возможно именно его сердце эта тварь сожрет последним.

Именно в эту секунду Билл понял — знание снизошло на него подобно горной лавине — от него ничего не останется.

Он действительно станет Пеннивайзом.

Только так.

Сознание начало плыть, но он помнил… помнил то, как монстр, почти полностью утративший гротескную человекоподобность, склонился ближе, прижимаясь окровавленными губами к его раскрытому в беззвучном крике рту.

***


	2. The breakaway

Билл забился, запутавшись в хватке спеленавшего его одеяла, потерял равновесие и рухнул с кровати. Окончательно просыпаясь. Слушая как сердце грохочет в ушах в висках, спазм не позволяет вдохнуть и у него получаются только какие-то рыдающие всхлипы.

Сон.

Это все было сном.

Как хорошо.

Он неловко привалился плечом к кровати и раздраженно потряс левой рукой. Ее он вообще не чувствовал, как и тянущую шею. Потёр сначала руку, сжал-разжал пальцы, возвращая кровообращение. Должно быть отлежал все что мог и не мог.

Он отлежал руку, а снилось ему, что монстр Пеннивайз откусывает от него куски мяса. Билл прислушался к ощущениям и понял, что все же, не все в порядке. Еще немного побаливала спина, словно он долго лежал на чем-то твердом и шершавом. 

_На полу тоннеля?_

Билл покачал головой, осторожно соскальзывая с кровати. Нужно было включить свет и сходить умыться, смыть остатки дурного сна холодной водой. Он коснулся выключателя и замер.

Из темноты под кроватью раздался шорох.

Страх снова накатил липкой волной. Он не был один в комнате. Теперь уже нет.

Точно.

Уверен.

— Боиш-ш-шься? — шепот издевательски заботливый. — Моему милому Бэмби приснился кошмар? Обнять тебя, чтобы ты забыл о нем, и твой следующий сон был глубоким-глубоким, как самый темный колодец?

В дверном проёме замерла знакомая сутулая тень. Пеннивайз был здесь. А запертая дверь комнаты приветливо распахнута.

Билл почувствовал, как тянет живот. Что-то влекло его к этому монстру. Что-то, что было сильнее его, его убеждений, его преданности себе, друзьям, брату.

— Я знаю много о тебе, мой милый, мой сладкий и вкусный мальчик. Ты такой же нежный деликатес, как и твой маленький Джорджи. Он не плакал. Он не звал на помощь. Он влюбился в меня с первого взгляда. Как и ты.

Билл сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как контуры монстра дрожат, меняются. На него смотрел он сам.

— Вот таким увидел меня Джорджи, — сказал Пеннивайз его же голосом. — Именно поэтому не испугался. И решил, что я отдам ему кораблик. И отдал. Да. После всего отдал.

Лже-Билл плавно подходил ближе, и Билл испуганно пятился, отползал от приближающейся твари.

— Это все сон, — сладко, так сладко произнес Пеннивайз, и указал на кровать: — посмотри: ты спишь…

Билл на секунду перевел взгляд на кровать и действительно увидел спящего себя: одеяло сбилось в ногах, стреножив их, пижамная рубашка задралась, так что видно обнаженную кожу, такую светлую-светлую в сумрачном свете приближающегося рассвета.

— Кто же из нас настоящий? — хрипло спросил Лже-Билл на ухо, внезапно оказавшись совсем рядом и с предвкушением лизнул его шею.

С той стороны, откуда раньше вырвал кусок мяса. Билла пробрала дрожь, неправильная, сладкая. Он наблюдал за тем собой, что медленно сел на кровати, потирая глаза.

— Ах, что за сны снятся в этом городе. В этом доме. Знаешь, это все пересечения, — юноша указал в угол, где сходились стены. Неровно, неправильно. — Портал. Знаешь, милый, в ведьминых домах всегда плохо спится. Приходят крысы с человеческими лицами.

Билл прикусил губу, чувствуя, как тот, что за спиной, медленно стягивает с него тёплую пижаму.

— Так хорошо… Но сегодня вместо крыс — я, ты и снова я, — Билл снова обернулся, ожидая увидеть самого себя, но иллюзия рассыпалась.

Его держал Пеннивайз, кошачьи глаза сверкали ярко и хищно.

— Тебе понравится, Бэмби, — пообещал Пеннивайз и прищурился.

С кровати встал, отбросив одеяло, уже не двойник Билла, а второй Пеннивайз и опустился на пол, к ним, к перепуганному Биллу и своей копии.

— Все люди когда-либо мечтали о сексе с близнецами. Разве нет?

Пеннивайз грубо схватил его за подбородок, заставляя распахнуть глаза.

— Просто я не могу решить, чего же я хочу больше: трахнуть тебя или чтобы ты отсосал мне? И я решил не выбирать. А получить все сразу. Зачем эти муки сомнений?

Рука скользнула на затылок, больно сжимая волосы Билла в жёсткой хватке. И притянула его к своему паху.

Билл даже не успел ощутить отвращение. Он просто поднял руки, расстегивая хитрые пуговицы костюма монстра и быстро огладил ладонью член, больше напоминающий щупальце. Подвижный и гибкий, головка сама кружила по губам Билла.

Его копия тем временем касалась бедер Билла, сжимая, несильно царапая. Он охнул. Ровно в тот момент, когда Пеннивайз толкнулся в его рот, копия позади развела его ягодицы и прикоснулась горячим языком. Билл заскулил, царапая пальцами пол. Слишком сладостной была эта ловушка, слишком хороша иллюзия, рожденная больным мозгом монстра.

Или тот, все же, подсмотрел все яркие и постыдные сны жертвы?

Они трахали его медленно и размеренно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, смакуя его так же, как если бы пожирали. Билл давился, пытаясь принять член полностью, но боялся поцарапать его зубами. Инстинкт самосохранения крайне нервно советовал ему этого не делать.

Впрочем, Пеннивайз не возражал тому, что Билл с совершенно дурными и стеклянными глазами просто вылизывает его, иногда постанывая во влажную кожу и вздрагивая на особо резкие движения. Пеннивайз, оглаживал его скулы, лицо, касался пальцами губ.

— Мой Бэмби такой красивый, — шептал он. — А я так и не выбрал, что же лучше, но надо признать, смотреть в твои глаза и любоваться выражением лица дарит ко всему прочему и эстетическое наслаждение.

— Благо, я многолик. И мне не нужно выбирать, — тот-кто-был-сзади отстранился, лишая Билла стимуляции языком и плавно толкнулся. Билл проскулил, осознавая, что его трахают точной копией собственного члена. — Да, вот так прекрасно.

Билл широко открыл рот, насаживаясь на член Пеннивайза, чувствуя, как странной формы головка сама толкается в горло. Билл едва держал себя на четвереньках, слишком много было… всего. Он и не знал, что собственные руки — шрам на левой ладони, мозоль от того, что неправильно держит ручку на правой — на его спине сведут его с ума. А когда рука опустилась ниже, сжимая его член, сильно двигаясь, и очерчивая пальцем головку, так как он всегда развлекался в одиночестве…

Двойник вжался до упора и замер, заставив Билла заскулить, скользнул грудью по его влажной спине и прошептал в ухо, специально задевая его губами:

— Ты же именно так дрочишь, представляя интересные события, которые происходят только в твоей голове, которые ты потом судорожно записываешь, отрешенно стуча по клавишам машинки. Именно так. Да? Вот почему ты не давал Джорджи читать свои рассказы. Плохой мальчик Билли…

И его собственный голос, произносящий это, и знающий все. Абсолютно все, толкнул его за грань. Член в его рту пульсировал. Также, как и идеальная копия собственного. Билл распластался на полу, сипло дыша, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, что двойник исчез и он остался наедине с монстром.

— Знаешь ли ты, как прекрасны рассветы над водной гладью? — Пеннивайз перебирал его волосы. — Знаешь, как радуется утопленник на дне озера, когда солнечные лучи, наконец, разгоняют мрак и там, наверху, есть мутный круг. И утопленник благодарит вашего бога за это. Когда ты был в церкви в последний раз?

Билл отстранился, облизывая припухшие губы, замечая, как Пеннивайз смотрит на них. Жадно и голодно.

— Да вот, сейчас только закончу тебе отсасывать и пойду, — нагло сказал он, глядя в глаза Оно, голос хрипел и срывался. — Покаюсь в прегрешениях перед Господом.

Пеннивайз рассмеялся, довольным и красивым смехом, сильнее перехватывая его отросшие волосы на загривке, снова прижимая его голову к своему члену, без слов поясняя что Биллу следует вернуться к прерванному занятию.

— Да, Бэмби. Тебе надо покаяться. Но твой милый рот просто создан для меня. Не отвлекайся. И тогда я быть может тебя не убью. Сегодня.

Билл шумно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Он почему-то подумал, что мертвецу на дне озера нет дела до солнца — он ведь мертв. Глупость какая. Но все равно это не шло из головы. Билл чуть склонил голову набок, позволяя головке члена скользить по внутренней поверхности щеки. Монстр крепко держал его за волосы, оставляя минимальное место для маневра.

— О, вижу, тебя зацепило это. Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в воде? Под водой… но только после твоего покаяния.

— Смысл в этом? — Билл поморщился, рука причиняла боль. — Я умру в течение четырех минут под водой.

— Ну мне-то это никак не помешает тебя трахнуть? — опустил взгляд Пеннивайз, и Билл залюбовался его ресницами. Было что-то жуткое в том, как иногда тварь была красива. Но как-то фрагментарно. Частями.

— Солнце встаёт, — заметил Пеннивайз и потянулся к его губам.

Билл успел разглядеть как лицо деформируется, становясь похоже на жуткую морду насекомого и как жвалы больно впиваются в его челюсть, справа и слева, взрезая кожу, и ломают ее, выдирая этим укусом-поцелуем язык и часть трахеи.

Кровь заливала пищевод, Билл слепо скользил пальцами, измазываясь в собственной крови, пытаясь удержать ее, не дать ей вытечь…

***


	3. The nightmare architect

…и снова проснулся.

Спящим на полу. Он вскинулся, метнувшись к окну, раздергивая шторы, поднимая раму окна. Глубоко вдыхая утренний туманный воздух.

Солнце действительно уже взошло.

Край показался над деревьями, и Билл почувствовал себя совсем немного лучше. Как будто все кошмары остались там, в темноте. Вот только Оно плевать хотело на время суток.

Билл оделся и скользнул в окно, в пелену тумана. Он брел по сонным пустынным улицам, петляя между мелкими лужами. Даже не задаваясь вопросом, куда пропали все люди.

Церковь выступила из плотной пелены тумана словно судно из шторма. Билл, не раздумывая, вошел внутрь, останавливаясь у рядов скамей. Казалось, он слышал голос.

Стэн.

Стэн был здесь. И только сейчас Билл сообразил, что это не католическая церковь. Все неправильно.

— Билл? — Стэн вышел из сумрака, высвеченный разноцветными лучами, падающими сквозь витражи. Если это конечно были витражи? — Привет. Ты так рано, что-то случилось?

Билл смог только порывисто обнять его, вслушиваясь в дыхание друга, ощущая знакомый запах и то, как Стэн неуверенно улыбается, касаясь его спины.

— Я знал, почему-то знал, что ты здесь… Мне приснился очень страшный и долгий-долгий сон.

Стэн перебирал его волосы и по-прежнему не стремился к тому чтобы Билл выпустил его из своей судорожной хватки.

— Сейчас здесь никого нет, — непонятно зачем прошептал ему Стэнли.

— Это странно.

— Вообще никого нет, — Стэн не звучал испуганно. Он казался спокойным, даже веселым. Словно пустой город ему нравился. Билл прижал друга теснее, глубоко дыша, вспоминая коллектор.

— Здесь так спокойно, — он чуть отстранился, боясь заглядывать в глаза другу.

Боясь увидеть желтые глаза. Боясь понять, что он в очередной иллюзии.

— Билл?

Стэн чуть отстранил его, сильнее сжав пальцы на плечах.

— Это дом Бога, тварь сюда не войдёт. Не сможет. Пойдем, — Стэн утянул его за собой. — Я знаю хорошее место где можно спрятаться и отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь так словно это тебе действительно необходимо.

Билл не разбирался в религии Стэна, ему хватало общего знания, что вроде бы бог у них один и все такое. Наверху, в надстройке над основным залом, действительно было уютно. И Билл почти заснул, задремал прижимаясь щекой к плечу обнимающего его Стэна. Стэна, гладящего и перебирающего его волосы, говорящего о том, что с ними все будет хорошо. Это успокаивало. Но не заставляло поверить в реальность происходящего. Стэн отстранился, нерешительно прижимаясь губами к его щеке. И Билл чуть повернул голову, касаясь его губ.

Безумие, но именно в этот момент все повернулось, и он обнаружил себя жадно целующим друга.

В церкви.

Возможно, монстр здесь именно он?

Сумасшедший, которого свел с ума зловещий клоун.

Утопленник, который не радуется рассвету.

Стэн подтолкнул его к мягкому дивану, вынуждая упасть на подушки, опустился на колени, быстро, так, словно не давал себе передумать, расстегнул его ремень джинс, звякнул молнией и прижался щекой к пульсирующему, возбужденному члену. Словно кошка, потерся о него, запрокидывая голову и вглядываясь Биллу в глаза.

— Ты самый лучший из нас, Стэнли, — прошептал Билл, разглядывая лицо друга, запуская руку в его волосы, чувствуя, как приятно пальцы путаются в мягких кудряшках. Тот выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, обхватывая губами член Билла, на пробу касаясь языком, неумело принимая. Билл любовался румянцем на щеках друга, перебирал волосы, стараясь не давить. Но желание быстро оттрахать Стэна в рот было слишком сильно.

Биллу хотелось увидеть свою сперму на лице друга. И чтобы тот также обожающе смотрел на него снизу-вверх, словно ища похвалы. Билл зажмурился. Эти желания были словно не его. Но такие сильные. Подавляющие, да. Он нашел верное слово.

Стэн теперь принимал глубже, позволяя головке члена скользить по небу, сжимая его горлом. Билл был так рядом, почти на пике. Он успел отстраниться, рассматривая то, как его сперма толчками выплескивается на лицо друга, пачкая его. Как, Стэнли мило — так чертовски мило и горячо — проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по измазанной щеке и облизывает их, продолжая разглядывать Билла, отрешенным и все равно восхищенным взглядом.

— Пойду, умоюсь, — стыдливо улыбнулся он и поднялся с колен, — никуда не уходи.

Билл кивнул, глубоко дыша, быстро застегивая джинсы, ремень и смиряясь с мыслью, что у него был секс в церкви и что он несомненно попадет за это в ад. В любой из. Либо католический, либо иудейский.

А вот когда услышал вкрадчивые шаги напрягся. Вскочил, оглядываясь.

Этот кто-то не был Стэном.

— Кудри вьются, кудри вьются, кудри вьются у блядей, — нараспев произнес Пеннивайз, выходя из тени проема, — отчего ж они не вьются у порядочных людей?

И поднял правую руку, выводя ее из-за спины как раз на уровень глаз Билла.

За волосы он держал оторванную голову Стэна.

Билл вскрикнул и тут же зажал рот ладонью, крепко зажмурившись. Он рухнул на пол, отбив колени, но ничего не почувствовал. Он только смотрел.

— Да, милый мой. Ну, дерьмо случается со всеми. Даже с милыми еврейскими мальчиками. Я имел удовольствие слышать, как он играет на пианино. У него был талант.

Билл открыл глаза, глядя, как монстр смотрит в глаза оторванной головы.

— Кончать на лицо это неуважение, — поучительно заметил он, лизнув бледную щеку. — Но ты бы позволил мне, верно? Хотя нет, ты любишь, чтобы я кормил тебя. Пойдем перекусим? Я приготовлю тебе ти-бон прожарки medium rare? Это будет вкусно.

Билл смог продышаться. Он не кричал только потому, что горло перехватил спазм. Голова Стэна. В руках у Пеннивайза. Светлые волосы его друга в крови, и Билл мог видеть волокна мышц шеи. Разорванные и кровоточащие. Капли крови на полу, под идиотскими клоунскими ботинками Пеннивайза натекла целая лужа, лаково поблескивая, словно красная глазурь.

— Мой Бэмби не только онемел, но и оглох?

— Ты чудовище… — выдохнул он, снова закрывая глаза.

— Я чудовище, — Пеннивайз коснулся его щеки кровавыми пальцами.

Белой перчаткой. 

Когда-то белой.

— Ты моя милая добыча, — монстр встал на колени, обнимая его. — Я люблю тебя. Как такой как я может любить такого как ты.

Билл разрыдался, уткнувшись в плечо монстра. Сжимая в пальцах его жабо. Вдыхая знакомый запах карамели и плавящейся сладкой ваты.

— Уб-бей меня, — прошептал он, поднимая голову, но продолжая судорожно цепляться за Пеннивайза, ощущая под губами его выкрашенную белилами и гримом кожу лица. — Я так больше не могу… не хочу.

Пеннивайз перехватил его подбородок рукой, и почти касался губами, так близко что Билл чувствовал его дыхание, размеренное и спокойное.

— Не можешь? — Пеннивайз стёр следы от слез на его щеках, вместо них оставляя смазанные кровавые полосы. — Это все сон, Бэмби. И мы просто играем, только начали. Ты и я. Птички и мышки, рыбки и зайки, все мы в радуге Мерлина.

— Нет.

— Да, сладенький, — монстр погладил его спину. — Здесь твои друзья будут умирать вечно. Но я буду с тобой. Слезы детей для другого монстра. Для голоса из подушки. Мне нужно твое удовольствие. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Билл взвыл в голос и побежал прочь из церкви, дальше от монстра, что хотел его.

Он упал и мрак поглотил все вокруг.

***


	4. The cold dark goes on forever

Ему показалось, что он моргнул, замечтавшись.

Билл сильнее сжал вилку в руке и огляделся.

Праздничный стол, они с родителями у кого-то в гостях, взрослые шутят и пьют. Он посмотрел в свою тарелку. Ага. Ти-бон прожарки medium rare. Это вкусно. Чертовски вкусно. Почему он так голоден?

Пристальный взгляд, голодный и хищный, ощущался прикосновением. Таким навязчивым и раздражающим.

Билл вскинулся, разыскивая глазами кто смотрит на него и увидел…

Молодой парень, почти ещё юноша, должно быть всего на пару лет старше него. Он выделялся из общей толпы хотя бы тем, что Билл ни разу не видел его. Город маленький, с каждым жителем так или иначе, но столкнешься. Здесь же… Незнакомец не отводил взгляд от Билла, тонко улыбаясь. Большие глаза, которые должны быть выразительными, пугали. Билл уткнулся в тарелку. В конце концов, возможно, это какой-то знакомый знакомых? Нет, подсказывало чутье, это никакой не случайный гость.

Празднество тянулось нудно и как обычно. Взрослые рассуждали о политике и чем-то совершенно неважном для подростков, и Билл мог только желать, чтобы разговор не переключился на тупое и бесконечное «какой же колледж или университет?».

Юноша снова перехватил его взгляд. Ну как перехватил? Билл сам засмотрелся на его губы, то, как он ест, как на вилке с кусочком стейка остаётся влажный след его языка.

Сам Билл больше к еде не притронулся. Стейк, хоть и выглядел соблазнительно, но уже не вызывал желания съесть его немедленно. У странного гостя были странные глаза. Светло-карие, почти желтые. Цвета хорошего виски.

— Думаю, стоит объявить общий тост, — юноша встал. — За присутствующих здесь юных членов этой семьи. За Билла. Он — ваше наследие…

Больше Билл не слушал. Он смотрел на странного гостя и все больше убеждался — обман. Этот юноша — одна из личин монстра. И он задумал что-то ужасное.

Снова.

Билл пригубил вино, чувствуя его тягучесть и сладость, и тут же отставил бокал. Выждал пока ровный тон беседы снова станет таким же, как и до перетянувшего на него внимание тоста, и только затем отложил вилку. Замечая, что парень сделал тоже самое, вставая из-за стола и поманил его за собой.

Билл, ещё раз оглянувшись на заставленный стол, большое количество весёлых и довольных людей, послушно шагнул в темноту большого дома. На секунду он подумал, что парень пропал и тогда неясно зачем же он звал его?.. как его руку сильно перехватили и зажали рот, чтоб он не вскрикнул.

— Пойдем, — улыбнулся парень ему. — Ты явно не помнишь, как меня зовут, но я представлюсь ещё раз. Я Роберт.

Билл позволял ему вести себя куда-то, почти тащить, как он определил, в подвал. Или одно из подсобных помещений дома, где слышался грохот. И только когда Роберт втолкнул его в комнату Билл сообразил, что это грохот работающих стиральных машин. Звук был жутким и неприятным. Пробирал до глубины души. Словно орда монстров, жующих с чавканьем. Или рой насекомых, трущихся крыльями.

— Скажи, Билли, ты слышал, что секс на стиральной машинке это нечто запредельное? — промурлыкал Роберт. — О, разумеется, слышал, — выдохнул он, сжимая пальцами плечи Билла. — Такой приличный хороший мальчик, тихоня и умница. О чем ты думаешь по ночам? Что тебе снится? Тогда, когда ты просыпаешься, а в пижамных штанах мокро?

Билл сглотнул, ощущая нарастающее возбуждение.

— Как тебя ебут на заходящейся в оборотах технике? И непонятно кто тебя трахает, человек или машина? Какие хорошие у тебя желания.

— Н-нет, — соврал Билл, выворачиваясь из его рук и отступая к ревущим машинам. — Нет, я… не… Я не знаю тебя, мы незнакомы.

— Лож-ж-жь, — прошипел Роберт, растягивая слог до лишних согласных звуков. — Знаешь. Мы так хорошо знаем друг друга, иначе откуда бы мне было все это известно?

Билл нервно облизнулся, перехватив жадный взгляд парня, брошенный на его губы и бросился к выходу. Прочь из ужасного помещения, подальше от рева машин. Словно пытаясь вырваться из пасти монстра, он метался по опустевшему вдруг дому, не отваживаясь позвать отца, открывая все двери, скрывающие пустые комнаты.

А за входной дверью вместо залитой закатным солнцем улицы он увидел комнату с машинами. Жутко ухмыляющегося Роберта.

И замер.

Как мышь перед змеей, что вот-вот сожрет ее.

— Пробежался? — спокойно уточнил Роберт, странно красивым жестом ослабляя узел своего галстука. — Иди ко мне.

Билл против воли шагнул на этот зов, потому что даже врасти он корнями в землю этому голосу было сложно сопротивляться.

— Иди ко мне сам, и я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо, Бэмби. Тебе понравится.

Билл подошёл, на подгибающихся ногах и вцепился в его протянутую руку, которая тут же сжалась на его запястье, подтаскивая его с такой силой, что они столкнулись телами. Билл запрокинул голову разглядывая Роберта, светло-карие, почти по-волчьи жёлтые глаза.

— Это опять ты, — прошептал он. — Когда ты отпустишь меня?

— Никогда. Ты слишком хорош, — монстр выдохнул ему в шею. — Я запру тебя здесь. Но помни — это мир твоих иллюзий. Я лишь даю им право на жизнь.

Билл болезненно простонал от укуса, упираясь ладонями в плечи Роберта. Он все еще пытался оттолкнуть его. Хотя точно знал — сбежать не сможет.

Роберт, усмехаясь, раздел его, затащил их на машинку, удобно сев на нее, так что Билл оказался на его коленях, с разведёнными ногами. Билл продолжал цепляться за его плечи, теперь их глаза были на одном уровне, и он мог видеть сменяющийся узор радужки. Сплетающийся и расплетающийся в бесконечном движении.

Грохот машин и вибрация, ощущаемая всем телом, действительно усиливали ощущения, даже такие незначительные ласки, как простые касания.

— Наслаждайся, пока я позволяю тебе это, — Роберт прижался открытым ртом к плечу юноши. — Это так прекрасно.

Он резко сжал зубы, заставив Билла закричать и невольно покачнуться, ощущая прикосновения члена монстра к своему бедру. Самое ужасное, он хотел этот член, хотел, как можно скорее ощутить его внутри.

— Умница. Так прекрасно, когда желания обоюдны…

Роберт, утратив большую часть человеческих черт, легко приподнял его, медленно опуская на свой член. Билл зажмурился, в кровь раздирая его плечи, но знал, что и это нравится Пеннивайзу. Слишком много, слишком сильно и хорошо.

— Как трахаться на огромном вибраторе, — снова рассмеялся Пеннивайз в его шею, и Билл зло выдохнул, сжимая зубы на его шее. И начиная двигаться, сам трахая себя его членом. Ну и дурея от амплитуды оборотов машины, это действительно было именно так круто как он и представлял.

Рев, чавканье, дрожь…

Билл хрипло дышал, облизываясь, ощущая вкус крови монстра, приторно сладкий, как вишневый сироп. Такой добавляют в коктейли на городских праздниках, такой обожал Джорджи. Билл стиснул зубы, запрокинув голову назад, колени проскальзывали по гладкой поверхности. Он не хотел смотреть на монстра, ему было достаточно члена.

— Ты прав, я та еще сладенькая конфетка. Все вокруг обожают меня. Все дети и взрослые хотят танцевать со мной. А потом они парят… И ты тоже. Мы вместе, Бэмби.

Билл был почти на пике, он перестал думать о чем-либо кроме того, как член монстра двигался в нем, кроме того, как руки скользили по его спине, оглаживая бедра, больно и сильно сжимая.

— Это не сможет длиться бесконечно, — выдохнул Билл, теперь целенаправленно зло кусая Пеннивайза, сжимая зубы сильнее, сам слыша противный хруст кожи и то, как Роберт стонет под ним. Как сжимает его бедра и жестко контролирует движения. Еще несколько, и Билл замер, кончая, зажмурившись до цветных пятен под веками.

Он открыл глаза и ошарашенно моргнул. Вокруг царила тишина. Машинки не работали. А он сидел на одной из них, сжимая в руках скрученную в трубочку карту-схему водоотведения Дерри. Голова немного кружилась, во рту стоял мерзкий приторный вкус вишни. И где-то в углу тускло сияли две желтые точки.

Билл не побежал, он спокойно покинул прачечную и вышел из дома на пустую улицу. В пустом городе. Что-то было неправильно. Ну помимо того, что ответом явно было «всё». Он должен был умереть. Но не умирал. И ожидание смерти делало её ещё более невыносимой. Билл вернулся в дом, неуютные пустые улицы казались мертвыми, дом тоже, но тут хотя бы где-то должен был быть монстр.

И Билл почти подпрыгнул, когда услышал нарастающий грохот машин. Он меньше всего хотел спускаться обратно, но улицы были ещё отвратительнее. В комнате никого не было, вращались барабаны, и даже он слышал с каким надсадным хрипом работает мотор. Должно быть загрузили что-то неподходящее… Прекрасно зная, что зря он это делает — Билл наклонился, разглядывая что же грохочет в машинке и тут же шарахнулся от неё, упал на кафельный пол, продолжая отползать дальше.

В барабане за толстым стеклом, и кроваво-розовой водой вращались оторванные головы Неудачников.

Он снова автоматически зажал рот руками, не давая себе закричать. Это казалось ужаснее всего, что он пережил. Страшнее извращенных игр монстра, страшнее его не-смерти, страшнее вида мертвого Джорджи с оторванной рукой. Его друзья мертвы. И нет им покоя, потому что монстр не предал их тела земле. Они застыли между небом и камнями, они вечно будут парить в его логове. Как Джорджи. Как он сам.

Не полет и не падение.

Вечная тюрьма, ужаснее любой на этом и том свете. Интересно, они тоже видят эти сны?

Играет ли с ними Пеннивайз?

— Страшно, сладенький? — руки сотканные из теней и темноты, мягко обвились вокруг него. — Почему же ты не сбежал? Весь город твой?

— Это все ненастоящее, — прохрипел Билл, когти больно вжались в него, разрывая ткань одежды.

— Нет, — сочувственно произнесла темнота. — Просто тебе одиноко, и ты хочешь к друзьям, да? Как раз есть ещё одно место…

Билл ещё успел представить и увидеть собственную голову в мутной розоватой воде, мертвую, с раскрытыми выцветшими глазами и почувствовал, как его больно схватили за подбородок, рывком разворачивая вправо, услышал треск позвонков шеи…

***


	5. Unhappy&Unfree

И свалился в яму. 

В лесу. 

Билл огляделся, пытаясь сообразить куда попал в очередной раз, и с какой жутью придётся иметь дело. Но внешне всё было спокойно. Лес, сумрачный немного, валежник, деревья. А потом посмотрел на себя, удивляясь почему он без рубашки и заорал, впрочем, тут же зажимая себе рот.

Он не был человеком.

Он был гребаным сатиром: козлиные ноги, копыта… Билл запустил руку в волосы: рога, да. Оленьи. Он тот самый чертов Бэмби!

Билл неуверенно поднялся на странно и непривычно изогнутые ноги. Ему пришлось переждать пару минут, привыкая к смещенному центру тяжести, рогам, ощутимо так оттягивающим голову назад. Затем он на пробу сделал пару шагов. Получилось.

— Очаровательно, — голос словно шел из ниоткуда. — Смотреть на то, как маленький олененок встает на ноги — всегда умилительное зрелище.

Билл обернулся и сглотнул, наблюдая за фавном с мощными закругленными рогами и неправильными кошачьими глазами. Пеннивайза он бы теперь узнал под любой личиной и в любом обличье.

— Не хочешь попробовать убежать от меня, оленёнок? Обещаю, что не убью тебя, если ты окажешься быстрее.

Билл ещё раз оглядел лес: похоже недавно прошла буря, валежник и бурелом загораживали почти все видимое пространство, многие деревья были поломаны и их стволы жутко висели в воздухе, цепляясь ветками кроны за соседние. Неприятно напоминая висельников.

— А что если не убегу? — Билл тянул время, раздумывая, может ли действительно оказаться так что он быстрее Пеннивайза?

— Не имеет значения, мне просто будет приятно посмотреть на такого очаровательного олененка в своих владениях, — монстр скрестил на груди руки.

— Не хочу. Я устал быть твоей игрушкой, — Билл покачал головой, понимая, что несмотря на глубоко засевший в душе ужас, он просто устал от всего происходящего. Хотелось, наконец, ощутить спокойствие, лечь и вытянуться под теплым одеялом.

Поспать.

— Бэмби хочет отдохнуть? — оскалился фавн. — О, потом мы обязательно отдохнем. И будем спать долго-долго, так долго, что ты забудешь своё имя.

Фавн нетерпеливо шагнул ближе, и ветка звонко и предательски хрустнула под его раздвоенным копытом.

Билл вскинулся, рассмотрев, что это совсем не ветка, а тонкая и выбеленная временем человеческая кость, разглядел хищные жёлтые глаза, оскаленные клыки, жуткие когти твари… и побежал.

Стремительно и быстро, только надеясь, что нога не попадет на такой скорости в какую-либо яму, укрытую дёрном или мышиную нору. Он не хотел снова оказаться в лапах этого монстра, не хотел ощущать жуткое желание… желание принадлежать, быть оттраханным этим чудовищем. Словно разум ему не принадлежит. Он несся через поваленные бревна, мелкий подлесок, перепрыгивал блестящие лужи и… все же, споткнулся. Упал, прокатившись по опавшими прошлогодним листьям и скользкой хвое, но тут же вскочил, нервно оглядываясь.

Было тихо и за ним никто не гнался.   
Должен же он был услышать шум от погони? Фавн не смог бы передвигаться по лесу и быстро и бесшумно. Что-то одно.

Билл, плавно переступая копытами, огляделся, и, снова не заметив ничего и никого пугающего, пошел к ближайшему пролеску. Вышел к ручью, долго и жадно пил воду из ладоней, рассматривал своё отражение: классический сатир, вот только олень, да. Гладкая блестящая шкура, светлые пятнышки. И глаза. Что-то не так было с его глазами, форма изменилась, как и размер. Его это пугало.

Словно монстр пытался перекроить его под свои, какие-то совершенно жуткие нечеловеческие стандарты. Билл тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд от водной глади. 

Он не хотел видеть себя таким. 

Игрушкой. Которую можно наряжать по своему желанию.

— Где мой милый маленький Бэмби? Крутит своим очаровательным хвостиком?

Билл вздрогнул и метнулся под прикрытие кустов, густых и колючих. Он замер, боясь дышать. Бежать не получилось. Придется прятаться.  
Пеннивайз прошел мимо, Билл смотрел на его копыта, тяжело проседающие в мелких речных камнях. Анатомическое совершенство, он весь представлял собой сплав человеческого и звериного, мышцы сильно перекатывались под кожей и под пушистой рыжей, темно-палевой шерстью. Уродливое совершенство. Как ему удавалось сочетать несочетаемое?

Билл зажал себе рот, стараясь не дышать. Пока Пеннивайз его не видел.

Их отвлек вскрик. Билл внимательно вгляделся сквозь ветви и заметил мост. Каменный мост и Беверли на нем: она стояла как раз против солнца и ее тонкое платье просвечивало, позволяя рассмотреть тонкий абрис ее фигуры, длинные волосы вспыхивали ярким пламенем.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз и похлопал себя по бедру когтистой лапой, — поймаем нимфу.

Билл сглотнул, борясь с желанием сидеть тихо и молча. Он не должен позволить ему поймать Бев. Хотя, опять же, это лишь сон. Но какой… реалистичный. Билл осторожно крался по кустам за монстром, догадываясь, что тот слышит его и лишь делает вид, что глух к шорохам.

Он дразнил.

Бев напевала, устроившись на высоких перилах и ветер трепал странно длинные волосы. Все было так пасторально, Билл поморщился, не хватало только белых овечек, длинного посоха для Беверли; напоминало какую-то давно читаную им то ли легенду, то ли книгу? Но ни сюжета, ни концовки он вспомнить не мог. 

Кроме того, что все умирают.

Пеннивайз перестал таиться и вышел из скрывающего его подлеска ближе к мосту, склонив голову. Тяжёлые рога почти касались острыми концами его плечей. Он смотрел на нимфу, замолчавшую, как она внимательно наблюдала за фавном.

— Милая леди, могу я восхититься вашей песней? — монстр легкомысленно поклонился и протянул Бев ромашку. 

Девушка настороженно наблюдала за фавном, готовая в любой момент сорваться и убежать. Но тот продолжал говорить. 

— Этой сладкоголосой деве так и хочется предложить вина, — промурлыкал Пеннивайз. — И поебаться-а-а, то есть, предаться любовным утехам, — исправился фавн. — Как леди на это смотрит?

Бев могла только молчать и, застыв, разглядывать плавно подходящего к ней Пеннивайза. В этой жуткой тишине слышался только шелест ручья и скрежет копыт по камням.

— Беги! — крикнул Билл и Беверли, вздрогнув, выпала из своего созерцательного транса, действительно бросившись бежать.

Билл метнулся в противоположную сторону.

Пеннивайз замер, забавно поворачивая голову то на Бев, то на Билла.

— Ну что же вы делаете? Заставляете меня выбирать между вкусным и очень вкусным. Но я же могу все и сразу!

Фавн в три прыжка подскочил к убегающей Бев и заключил в объятия. Билл слышал, как хрустнули кости. Пеннивайз широко улыбался, демонстрируя набор острейших зубов.

— Сладенькая. Нимфы все сладенькие. Как маленькие олени. Они хороши в углях или на гриле, но вкуснее всего… сырыми, — монстр вцепился в плечо Бев, вырывая кусок плоти, заставляя Билла слышать треск ломающихся костей.

Билл видел безжизненную руку Беверли, вырванную из плеча и отброшенную почти к ручью, ее бледный сустав, то как пальцы продолжают судорожно подрагивать и цепляться за камни моста. Пеннивайз поднял окровавленную морду и безошибочно нашел глазами глаза, замершего на другой стороне ручья Билла.

— Беги, Бэмби, — ласково прошептал он, — я скоро закончу. И лучше бы тебе попытаться убежать как можно дальше... вдруг получится?

Биллу стоило сделать шаг назад, и он уже бежал, не помня себя от ужаса. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, ноги болели, он весь исцарапался, продираясь сквозь заросли шиповника, но не мог остановиться.

— Бежишь так, словно тебя подгоняет плеть хозяина.

Монстр вырос перед ним из ниоткуда, окровавленный, безумно улыбающийся.

— Я сожрал ее тело и сейчас пожру твою душу. Но перед этим давай развлечемся, Бэмби? Зря что ли мы оказались здесь? И ты такой красивый, даже есть жалко. Как самое прекрасное произведение кулинарного искусства. Вот ты замечал, да? — Пеннивайз спокойно подходил к загнано дышащему Биллу, бежать тот уже не мог, рога нещадно оттягивали голову назад, так что Билл видел только небо и верхушки крон деревьев. — Самые вкусные сладости. Зачем их делают такими красивыми? Чтобы их было видно издалека. Чтобы никто не ошибался.

Билл жалобно простонал, падая на колени, чувствуя, как болит шея.

— Бэмби, ты слишком хорош для этого мира. Красота должна умереть. Но сначала…

Монстр толкнул его на землю, вынуждая встать на четвереньки, потираясь о него.

— Твой хвостик заводит меня. Он дрожит. Вдохни поглубже, — Пеннивайз втолкнулся, снова ухватив его за рога, заставляя запрокинуть голову еще сильнее, и зашипеть от ощущений. Хрипло застонать. Приятного было мало. Потому что в этой форме у Пеннивайза-фавна член был тоже абсолютно нечеловеческий. Что все равно не мешало получать извращенное удовольствие от того, что он его трахает. Сильно и размашисто, крепко удерживая за рога и не давая увернуться.

Билл заскулил, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую лесную подстилку, едва дыша. Все: поза, животное желание имеющего его Пеннивайза, болящая спина, все должно было отвращать. Но Билл был возбужден. Несмотря ни на что. Монстр за его спиной сипло рычал, склоняясь к нему, цепляя плечо острыми зубами и снова отстраняясь. И Билл хотел еще и еще.

— Да, сладость моя. Я знал, что и в этом образе ты будешь великолепен. И склонен к мазохизму. Ах, дрянной мальчишка, ты ведь так и нарывался всегда на жесткий трах. Зачем приходил в разрушенный особняк? Я тогда почти поймал тебя, — Пеннивайз продолжал размеренно трахать его, иногда проводя когтями по спине, оставляя и на человеческой части и на звериной кровоточащие полосы, — знаешь, как это обидно? Ты пришел, подразнил меня, стал ломаться и удрал. Очень обидно.

— Что-то я такого не помню, — простонал Билл, слушая грохот крови в ушах, сжимаясь на его члене и думая о том, что все это конечно очень круто, но закончится одинаково.

— О, а такое было. И-ты-заставил-меня-думать-об-этом-гаденыш… — монстр сопровождал каждое слово быстрым толчком. — Это бесит!

Билл вскрикнул от удара по бедру и заскулил, чувствуя также рывками приближающийся оргазм. Он дрожал, как осиновый лист, изнывая от невозможности прикоснуться к себе. Секс без дополнительной стимуляции стал тем самым мороженым без вишенки. Можно и так, но как-то мало. Он перенес вес тела на одну руку, второй касаясь своего члена, быстро двигая рукой, в том же бешеном ритме в котором Пеннивайз трахал его. Теперь он кусал губы и думал, что во всех его — их — безумных иллюзиях и реальностях именно это самая прекрасная часть.

— Надо было сожрать тебя вместо Джорджи, — прорычал Пеннивайз, больно кусая его лопатки, превращая секс в бешеную случку. Билл кричал, но никто не слышал его воплей. Среди леса, вдалеке от всех, совсем рядом с костями Беверли. Он кончил и едва не лишился сознания, ощущая, как монстр сотрясается в оргазме.

И понял, что вокруг снова что-то происходит. Что поднимается ветер и капает дождь. Что холод обнимает со всех сторон, а вместо сухой подстилки под руками жидкая грязь.

— Здесь раньше было озеро, — Пеннивайз нежно и невесомо прижался губами к его щеке, все ещё не выпуская из объятий, позволяя Биллу видеть, как поднимается вода, затапливая лес, пролесок, ручей становится широкой рекой, а после тоже исчезает.

— Они построили дамбу и осушили часть леса, затопив другие места, и я проснулся.

Теперь задыхающийся и удерживаемый, будто камнем, хваткой Пеннивайза, под водой, Билл мог видеть подрагивающий и переливающийся, нечеткий круг солнца. Сквозь нарастающую толщу воды. Расходящиеся блики и лучи, кажущиеся осязаемыми в этой мути. 

Вода не была прозрачной, словно голубоватый туман или дым. И, уже теряя сознание от гипоксии, от удушья, что разрывало лёгкие, он услышал:

— Зачем они разбудили меня?

***


	6. God bless you for the pain

Билл открыл глаза, и заморгал, пытаясь прогнать предсмертные видения.

Мертвый город, дома, пустые и брошенные, зелёный лес, все — все что превратилось в ил на дне дамбы было уничтожено по прихоти.

Он сел, кровать отвратительно скрипнула, похоже от пружин там осталось только название, за окном ярко горела неоновая вывеска и мир был неправильным. Не его. Как, наверное, и время.

— Отошёл от наркоты? Иди работать, милый, — прошедшая сквозь его комнату женщина швырнула в него одежду.

Ух ты! Билл ещё успел восхититься.

Тут он шлюха.

Поразительно, насколько богатой была фантазия монстра, который держал его в плену.

Голова гудела, как после суток поисков Джорджи по темным зловонным тоннелям, но он нашел в себе силы встать и одеться, выглянуть в окно и осознать — он черт знает где.

— Поторапливайся. Тебя ждут.

Билл сглотнул, следуя за женщиной, ворчащей на все подряд. Он не очень вслушивался, но основную мысль уловил — клиенты свиньи, работники наркоманы и нет в ее жизни никакого просвета. Билл думал о том, что у него не то, что просвета, самой жизни нет. Хотелось в душ. Ему казалось, что от него воняет. Запах спермы вряд ли можно счесть приятным. А тем более подсохшей, на плече, пленкой стянувшей кожу. Он досадливо потер плечо, понимая, шанс того, что это его сперма, крайне мал. Да.

Может он ещё и инъекционный наркоман? Билл осмотрел сгибы локтей, ничего не увидел. Ну, значит, нюхает. Все не так печально.

— Эта шлюха пойдет? — равнодушно спросила женщина, цепкой рукой выпихивая его вперед, как какую-то собаку.

И Билл снова увидел Пеннивайза.

И изумился тому насколько тот в этом мире был красивым. Похож на Роберта из реальности с оторванными головами, только какой-то более изломанный и безумный.

— Подойдёт, — без тени улыбки, согласился парень, — только в девчачьи тряпки его одень? Корсет, чулки и все такое.

Билл стиснул зубы. Пусть это всего лишь больная фантазия, но…

— Я не буду это надевать, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Если тебе не дают девчонки, то это не моя проблема.

Он вздрогнул от пощечины, которую отвесила ему женщина. Она поймала его за руку и потащила в смежную комнату, где больно и очень обидно ударила в живот.

— Не забывай, кто тебя кормит, — прошипела она. — Быстро одевайся.

Билл, присевший на корточки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, зажмурился. Его это достало, он не хотел подчиняться монстру и тому, что он напридумывал.

— Да, блядь, похуй, можешь убить меня, но я этого не надену!

И приготовился получить ещё порцию пинков, как женщину перехватили за руку.

Пеннивайз-клиент.

— Мне подходит. Люблю злых сучек, — он передал деньги и, пока женщина их скрупулезно пересчитывала, вздернул на ноги Билла.

— Есть комната…

— В машине трахнемся, — тащил его за собой Пеннивайз.

— Он меня убьет, — безысходно сообщил Билл сутенерше, и та, усмехнувшись, показала ему фак. — Сука.

Дальше Билл не сопротивлялся. Мир был другим в мелочах, почти незаметных, таких как живая реклама на огромных экранах…

— Как тебя зовут? — дёрнул он рукой, которую до синяков сжал Пеннивайз. Тот замедлил шаг, и внимательнее рассмотрел мальчишку.

— Роуман.

— Приятно познакомиться, — машинально ответил Билл, приветливо улыбаясь. — Могу предположить, что ты меня взял чтобы сожрать. Даже трахать не планируешь. Так обидно.

Роуман тоже усмехнулся, но взгляд был неправильным и тяжелым.

— Да вот уже как-то захотелось, знаешь ли, заткнуть твой рот членом.

Билл фыркнул и вырвал руку из хватки нового знакомого.

— Сам пойду.

Роуман криво усмехнулся, подводя его к красному кабриолету. Билл очень хотел обругать монстра за плохой вкус, но он слишком устал. Сменяющиеся миры и ситуации утомили.

— Ну? — он устроился на пассажирском сидении. — Что на этот раз?

— Понятия не имею, — как-то растерянно проговорил Роуман, — я просто раньше обычно только девушек снимал.

Билл внимательнее всмотрелся в парня и сообразил: ну точно, это аватар Пеннивайза, но пока самого Пеннивайза нет.

— Веришь во всякую муть? — спросил Билл, Роуман явно нервничал.

— В какую именно? — уточнил тот, доставая лезвие и вращая его в пальцах на манер четок.

— Мы с тобой знакомы. И ты знаешь, что убьешь меня, — Роман вздрогнул, неловко порезав пальцы, — а я знаю, что умру. И это будет крайне хреново. Но произойдет не сейчас…

Билл взял его руку, вынимая из нее окровавленное лезвие, и медленно слизал кровь с пальцев. Рука Роумана замерла, а потом он очертил губы Билла, крася их собственной кровью, словно помадой.

— Ты что-то говорил про заткнуть мою пасть членом? — вежливо спросил Билл.

Молодой человек скользнул ладонью на его затылок, надавив, заставляя согнуться, притянув его голову к своей ширинке. Билл прикрыл глаза, провел ладонями по бедрам выдуманного любовника и занялся ремнем. Он осторожно касался губами плотной джинсовой ткани, оставляя кровавые следы. Он не смотрел, но знал — его хотят.

— О, черт… — не сдержался вроде-как-Пеннивайз, сжимая его волосы. Билл провел языком по всей длине его члена прежде чем обхватить ствол губами, принимая глубоко и сильно, пропуская его в горло.

Роуман сжимал его волосы, но как-то нерешительно, что совсем уж не вязалось с его образом.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Роуман, перехватывая волосы сильнее, — ты охуенен, клянусь. Можно я закурю? Люблю курить в процессе…

Билл на секунду отстранился, облизнувшись, позволяя влажной головке члена скользнуть по его нижней губе и посмотрел на любовника снизу-вверх.

— Кури. Ты заплатил и можешь делать все что хочешь.

Юноша нервно усмехнулся и прикурил от дорогой зажигалки. Боже, реально розовое золото? Кто-то принцесска. Деталь, на которую Билл отвлекся на мгновение. И вернулся к члену «клиента». Он чувствовал запах сигареты, глаза резало от удивительно едкого дыма. Тихий щелчок оповестил о том, что крыша опущена и они изолированы от мира. Билл был почти рад этому обстоятельству. Хотя вряд ли теперь хоть что-то способно смутить его.

Билл отвлекся на мгновение, рассматривая прижавшего к губам пальцы с сигаретой Роумана. Голова запрокинута, глаза прикрыты — картина абсолютного блаженства и удовольствия. Он смотрел как Роуман разомкнул губы — красивые, идеально очерченные, выдыхая клубы дыма.

— Напомни? — Роуман перевел взгляд на него и глаза вспыхнули, как у кошки. — Я платил только за минет? Или мы можем трахнуться?

Билл отстранился, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— А ты платил?

— Не смешно, — фыркнул юноша и притянул его ближе, расстегивая джинсы. — Можно было бы снять номер, конечно, но в вашем гадюшнике страшно просто находиться.

— Страшно… — пробормотал Билл, избавившись от джинсов, седлая бедра любовника. — Мне страшно вообще все. Дай руку? — попросил он, касаясь губами пореза лезвием и слизывая кровь, плавно опускаясь на его член и закрывая глаза. Замирая и позволяя себе привыкнуть. Личина тот Пеннивайза или нет, но Роуман был клевым. Билл качнулся, только тенью настоящего движения, простонал от того, как сильно Роуман сжал его поясницу свободной рукой. Почти грубо, оставляя синяки.

Он сдавленно выдохнул, подчиняясь любовнику, набирая темп. Билл вцепился в плечи юноши, надеясь, что это поможет ему задержаться в реальности. Той, в которой он опустившийся наркоман. В которой у него нет будущего, потому что сегодня — день его смерти.

Кому она нужна?

— Реальности не существует… — прошептал он, чувствуя губы любовника, скользящие по его шее. Как и лезвие, рассекающее его кожу. Недокуренная сигарета дымила в пепельнице, и Билл задыхался от удовольствия и от того, как завораживающе Роуман слизывает его кровь.

— У меня есть ещё и кокаин, — многообещающе хрипло заметил Роуман, вот теперь Билл видел, что его глаза обрели хищную желтизну. Золото мертвых монет.

— Прелесть, а не клиент, — согласно кивнул Билл. Он выдохнул, ожидая… чего-то. Укуса? Боли? Но тот, кто стал монстром, обнял его, ведя ладонями по спине.

— Мне нужно твое плечо.

Билл замер, чувствуя, как завозился Роуман-Пеннивайз, осторожно ровняя на его коже белую дорожку.

— Дикое вино, — жутко усмехнулся монстр. — Только виноград. И горькое, как снег. Кровь с кокаином. Охрененно…

Пеннивайз вдохнул с него белую пыль, а ту, что смешалась, впитывая кровь, слизал. И потянулся к губам послушно застывшего Билла. Двигаться хотелось до ужаса, он чувствовал, как тягуче пульсирует в нем чужой член.

— Я поделюсь, — Пеннивайз ласково погладил его щеку и захватил губы, Билл жадно целовал его, ощущая затуманивающий горький вкус наркотика и металлический свежей крови. Собственной крови. Он не совсем представлял, как это должно быть. Как действует наркотик? Монстр смотрел на него и кошачьи зрачки расширились, заполняя, почти перекрыв всю радужку.

И Билл в какой-то момент понял, что он не здесь. Он парил над горами. В хмурых тучах утопало солнце, скудные лучи сверкали на снежных шапках. Он видел замок у обрыва. Видел деревню у подножья горы.

— Раз в столетие здесь вызревает дикий виноград. И вино из него получается горькое.

Его выбросило обратно в реальность к монстру, который насаживал его на себя. Теперь их секс переправился во что-то бешеное в своём яростном стремлении кончить. Билл снова перехватился удобнее, с силой опускаясь на его член, запрокидывая голову, позволяя больно кусать себя в шею, до крови. Сам цеплялся за плечи Роумана-Пеннивайза и был почти счастлив.

Счастье было медикаментозным и ненастоящим, отчетливо искусственным, но… какая разница? Он застыл на наивысшей точке парения, чувствуя, как вздрагивает тело под ним, как в него кончают — какой интересно раз за день? мелькнула не его мысль — и они начали так же стремительно падать. Словно на детских аттракционах.

— Что?..

Билл зажмурился, прижимаясь к Пеннивайзу, боясь посмотреть по сторонам.

Отвратительное ощущение ускоряющегося падения вызывало тошноту.

— Кокаин попал в кровоток. Теперь ты будешь падать со мной ниже и ниже, Бэмби.

Билл хрипло вдохнул и простонал от того, что полет-падение вдруг прекратился. И монстр пропал из его объятий. Как и весь прочий мир из ощущений, он снова стал эфемерным и нереальным. Наблюдателем, сквозь грани миров, взглядом из зеркала заднего вида в красной вычурной машине, в которой упырь жадно рвал зубами горло очередной снятой шлюхи.

***


	7. The Day You Die

— Вам требуется помощь?

Билл глубоко вздохнул, не открывая глаз, невесомое покачивание могло значить что угодно. Но да, блядь, ему охуенно как требуется помощь! Он ещё раз вздохнул, ощущая странности; воздух казался выхолощенным, идеально кондиционированным, и открыл глаза. Билл несся на поезде, по скорости сравнимым с самолётом, потому что огромный и невозможно впечатляющий город внизу мелькал так быстро. Он мог видеть длинные небоскребы, непонятные строения, явно неземной архитектуры и глубокую пропасть, а чуть вдалеке тончайший монорельс. Тот дрожащей серебряной нитью перечеркивал горизонт и обрывался в каньон. Оставалось надеяться, что его поезд следует по другому пути.

— Простите? — он медленно встал и осмотрелся. Он был один. Ни единой живой души. — Эй?

— Я хотел предложить вам помощь, но, судя по тому, что я вижу — она не требуется. Что-нибудь еще?

Билл печально вздохнул и поежился.

— Что еще задумал этот ублюдок? — прошипел он, боясь и одновременно очень желая снова выглянуть в окно. — Я опять умру?

— Необязательно, — голос звучал отовсюду и ниоткуда. — Но мы можем умереть вместе. Хоть я и не могу умереть полностью. В привычном значении этого слова…

Билл кивнул, соглашаясь. Это было похоже.

— Но ничто не мешает мне пытаться. У меня мало развлечений. И самое главное из них — нестись на максимальной скорости, не зная целы ли пути.

Возникла пауза. Билл соображал, что это за мир и как можно охарактеризовать существо, которое не видно.

— Я Блэйн Моно, — решил одну из его загадок поезд. — Поезд, как ты уже догадался. А вот кто ты? Давно никто не попадал на борт «мерцанием». Был уверен, что эта технология утеряна, как и все прочие.

— Я… — Билл хотел представиться, как того требовала вежливость, но посмотрел на свои руки и ойкнул. — А можно мне зеркало?

То соткалось из голографического экрана, и Билл долго разглядывал себя.

— Я бы сказал, что я Билл Денбро, но… — Билл экспрессивно взъерошил светлые волосы, указал на своё отражение (или скорее транслируемое изображение?), то так же грубо ткнуло пальцем в него. — Я понятия не имею кто это. Что это за парень, в чьем теле я оказался.

— Здесь происходят странные вещи, юноша, — голос приобрел мягкие интонации зубного врача. — В этом нет ничего страшного. Даже смерть, о которой ты так печалишься — лишь ход жизни.

Билл покачал головой и сел на пол, думая о том, что раз уж никого из живых нет поблизости, то вместилищем монстра станет эта машина.

— Мне жаль тебя, — искренне заметил он. — Потому что очень скоро ты перестанешь существовать. Меня преследует чудовище. И оно станет тобой. Такие у него развлечения.

— Необязательно. Возможно, это я стану им? — предположил Блэйн. — Ну так что, Билл Денбро из Дерри, не хочешь заняться сексом? Я могу воссоздать абсолютно любого партнёра, чья внешность покажется тебе привлекательной.

— Что, так сразу? — растерялся Билл, замечая, что к правой руке подключены катетеры.

— У людей странные ритуалы, — задумался Блэйн, — можем сначала выпить кофе?

— Кофе!

— Хорошо, — интонации в голосе Блэйна менялись так же плавно, как пейзаж за окном, огромным панорамным окном.

— Хотя, — Билл явно расслышал незлую насмешку, — если расценивать наше взаимодействие с точки зрения человеческой сексуальности, то технически это ты во мне.

— Смешно, — Билл посмотрел по сторонам, крутое купе-некупе, явно вип. — Где кофе?

Кружка нашлась за панелью, сдвинувшейся вверх. Билл отпил и снова сел на пол, уставившись в экран.

— Если бы я был так же свободен, как ты.

— Я не свободен, — отозвался голос, — я ограничен путями. И сетью биполярных компьютеров Лада. К тому же, не уверен в собственной разумности. Последние лет так… много. Не хочешь позагадывать мне загадки?

— Эм… — Билл задумался, пригубив кофе, сладкий и черный, как ему всегда и нравилось. — Загадки? «Я не огонь, но я горяча, я то, что бежит от удара меча»?

— Кровь, — тут же ответил Блэйн Моно. — Я надеялся, может загадки твоего мира сложнее?

— Пришел новый король. 

— Багряный Король?

— Просто король. В честь коронации он приказал всем заключенным уменьшить срок вдвое. Но один из них отбывал пожизненное наказание. Что с ним сделали?

Воцарилась тишина. Билл мирно допивал кофе и вздрогнул, когда поезд снова заговорил.

— Им дали по пятьдесят лет?

Билл усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Их казнили. Следующая загадка: Что разбивается, но никогда не падает?

Блэйн замолчал, но Билл ощущал в этой тишине недовольство огромного и, по большей части, недружелюбного разума. Зато теперь голос машины изменился:

— Сердце. Загадки на алогичность и идиомы? Но поверь мне, Бэмби, я могу вырвать твоё сердце, и оно будет очень красиво падать. В пропасть, что под нами. И самое главное, с помощью моих систем я способен так долго поддерживать твою жизнь без него, что ты даже сможешь увидеть, как оно «не разобьется» когда достигнет дна.

— Это будет настоящее сердце, — Билл грустно улыбнулся. — Мы увидимся?

Пространство задрожало.

— В любом угодном тебе виде, Бэмби. Кого ты хочешь увидеть? Кого-то с экрана? Своих друзей? Брата?

— Не знаю. На самом деле я не знаю.

— Что ж, тогда не будем изменять традициям.

Пеннивайз проявился из пустоты, сначала полупрозрачной голограммой, постепенно она обрела четкость и реальность. Пеннивайз, которого он и Неудачники видели и знали: клоун, лицо раскрашено гримом, дурацкий костюм и неестественно рыжие волосы.

— Но так как теперь я машина, — Пеннивайз указал на пол, под ногами, покрытый мягким синим ковром, — а это вип-вагон, я могу сделать так…

И стены исчезли.

Нет, Билл прекрасно осознавал, что они никуда не делись, и Блэйн Моно по прежнему несётся на жуткой скорости к какому-либо из обрывов путей, но теперь это было красиво. Все пространство за исключением пола стало прозрачным. И он мог видеть неровные горы, контуры города Лада вдалеке, море и равнины.

А затем исчез и пол. Билл боялся пошевелиться, потому что несмотря на то, что он чувствовал пол, его не было.

— Сладкий мой. Не бойся. Страшнее меня никого нет, — Пеннивайз облизнул нарисованные губы нечеловечески длинным языком. — Я могу подарить парение.

Билл медленно отползал в угол, все еще ужасающийся прозрачному полу.

— Я трахну тебя, а вокруг будут лишь прозрачные стены.

— Почему не видно монорельса? — прагматичность и гребаное любопытно не смогло промолчать.

Да и что в конце концов Пеннивайз сделает? В смысле, что может быть хуже смерти в итоге?

— Он же прямо под нами?

— Изображение транслирует компьютер, — спокойно пояснил Пеннивайз, опускаясь рядом с ним и резко перехватил его за ногу, подтягивая ближе, проволочив по полу, — и в целях эстетики крепёжной частью монорельса можно пренебречь. Это вип для богатых извращенцев, Бэмби. Мы небогаты — разве что духовно! — но со второй частью утверждения не поспоришь.

Билл тряхнул ногой, пытаясь избавиться от хватки монстра. Тот фыркнул и опустился на колени, закидывая бедра Билла себе на талию.

— Я решил добавить романтики. А то атмосфера становится мрачной. Хочешь чтобы тебя трахнула машина? М-м-м?

Билл хотел, чтобы все это уже закончилось. Что должно быть после смерти? Пустота? Покой.

Билл хотел покоя.

— Как ты меня сможешь сожрать, если в этом теле ты — машина?

Пеннивайз нехарактерно неторопливо расстегивал его рубашку, плавно провел руками по груди, так, словно разворачивал очень ценный подарок.

— А? — отвлекся он. — Ты что-то спросил?

— Да, — Билл зло пнул его ногой. — Как ты меня убьешь?

— Никак, — пожал плечами Пеннивайз, теперь расстегивая его ремень, выдергивая его из шлевок, потянулся и связал Биллу им руки. — У нас от силы минут двадцать, самое большее двадцать пять… И мы, обнявшись, вместе рухнем в пропасть. Сам увидишь. Должно быть весело.

Билл простонал, ощущая, как края ремня врезаются в кожу.

— Ты отпустишь меня?

— Нет. Даже смерть не разлучит нас, — хохотнул Пеннивайз, сдергивая с него штаны. — Ты готов для меня?

Ладони в белых перчатках сжали его бедра, лаская прохладой ткани.

— Ты будешь готов.

Билл простонал, ощущая, как пальцы монстра быстро растягивают его. Зачем? После всех, кто побывал в нем… Хотя… это вроде как не его тело. Да и предыдущие воплощения не были им. Он простонал, закусывая губы, Пеннивайз знал, как его надо трогать, чтобы желание застилало все разумные и не очень мысли, и закинул стянутые ремнем руки Пеннивайзу на шею. Заарканив.

— Давай трахаться, — прорычал он, подтягиваясь к нему, и максимально больно укусил в шею, как раз между границей грима и жабо. — Я хочу успеть кончить до того, как мы сдохнем.

— Прекрасное желание, детка, — Пеннивайз быстро толкнулся, прорычав. — Тугой Бэмби.

Билл зашипел, пытаясь устроиться удобнее и переждать первое неприятное ощущение. Монстр дал ему всего пару секунд и начал двигаться быстро, жестко. Отвлекая от царящего вокруг ужаса прозрачных стен. Проносящихся мимо скал. Билл не мог видеть какого цвета корпус Блэйна, он просто знал, что огромный монорельс бледно-розовый, неприятно напоминающий цветом живую плоть. Или тусклый мрамор. И что скорость движения поезда возросла, несмотря на то, что они поднимаются вверх.

Пеннивайз склонился, целуя его и Билл ответил, прихватывая его губы зубами, больно кусаясь. Сам целуя его, сильнее охватывая ногами его спину, соскальзывая на поясницу и вжимая в себя, стремясь ощутить его глубже. То ли приближая оргазм, то ли желая смерти.

Билл повозился, хрипло дыша, пытаясь распутать ремень на руках и устроиться поудобнее. Он несся навстречу пустоте и хотел на прощание обнять своего тюремщика. Вдруг это действительно конец?

— Дурные мысли, — прошипел Пеннивайз, он влажно целовал его, вылизывал шею, заставляя хотеть и подаваться навстречу движениям. — На самом деле…

Пеннивайз заглянул в его затянутые туманом желанием глаза.

— …на самом деле никто по-настоящему не умирает. Ну, или я, как всегда, тебе вру?

Билл сжимал пальцы, чувствуя, что они немеют, ремень крепко пережимал запястья, и что он скорее всего раздирает Пеннивайзу кожу пряжкой. И поделом, мелькнула мысль. А затем исчезла, канула в бескрайние пейзажи за окном поезда. Монстр ускорил ритм, тот стал почти невозможным, сводящим с ума. Билл хрипло дышал, выгнувшись, вставая на лопатки.

— Черт… Мне нужно… — он глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что Пеннивайз сам догадается, о чем он просит.

Но тот лишь захихикал и не притронулся к его члену, заставив сходить с ума от одних лишь движений внутри.

— Сука, — зло простонал Билл, и целенаправленно дёрнул связанными руками, чтобы пряжка ещё сильнее проехалась по коже шеи Пеннивайза. И охнул от чувства невесомости, он не касался пола поезда, и они действительно парили. Блэйн сорвался с обрыва, но скорость была настолько высока, что тот по инерции всё ещё «летел».

— Ох, блядь, да, — заскулил Билл, вжимаясь теснее, кончая, понимая, что единственное за что он держится это Пеннивайз.

Полет, сопряженный с ужасом очередной смерти, заставил кровь вскипеть. Билл когда-то читал о той болезни аквалангистов, когда подъем с глубины убивает.

Но его убивало парение.

За секунды до удара он целовал монстра. Он видел не поезд и пейзажи вокруг. Ему грезился коллектор. Пустота и темнота вокруг жуткого колодца. И тени тех, кто, как и он сам, парили вокруг него. Вот мелькнули кудрявые волосы Стена. Бледное лицо Бев. Желтый дождевик Джорджи.

И он на самом деле медленно, как пыль в солнечном луче, танцевал вокруг колодца.

И монстр плясал в центре.

Его сердце точно разобьется.

Остановится. Уже остановилось — он смутно понимал, что не ощущает своего пульса — но должно быть система Блэйна поддерживала его жизнь, снабжала мозг кислородом. Две реальности наложились одна на другую, как пара цветных стекол, искажаясь. 

Совмещаясь. 

Сквозь жуткую шахту коллектора с горой ненужных вещей он увидел терминал Блейна, горизонтально ползущую линию сердцебиения и мерцающую надпись «критично»...

… сменившуюся на «летально».

***


	8. Upside Down Happy End

Он был в кровати. Билл сонно поморгал, откинув одеяло. Комната была не его.

— На хуй все, — простонал он, снова забираясь в постель и укрываясь с головой. Неважно что это за мир, тут он планирует выспаться; пока Пеннивайз не найдет его. Он вытянулся на прохладной простыне, шумно вздыхая. Ощущение головокружительного падения проходило, но все равно он словно завис между сном и реальностью.

— Я собираюсь отдохнуть, — заявил он тишине вокруг. — Потому что все происходящее вокруг дерьмо утомляет. И что прикажете с этим делать?

Он все же открыл глаза, потому что ощущения с закрытыми были невыносимы. Вселенная вращалась. Вокруг него. Пришлось оглядеть комнату. Судя по вещам, вполне так его реальность. Настолки, плакаты, фигурки кораблей из Стартрека и Звездных войн. 

Прекрасно. Но он подозревал, что снова выглядит иначе. А вот когда посмотрел в зеркало...

— ...твою ма-а-ать!

Дверь в его комнату распахнулась и злая, но симпатичная девушка с силой швырнула в него футболку.

— Какого хрена, Майк? Не заходи ко мне. Ясно?

— Ага, — согласился Билл. Он не будет. Но из происходящего прояснилось что его зовут Майк и он какого-то хрена выглядит как брат-близнец Ричи. Разве что со зрением все было в порядке.

— Я охрененно раздражен, — он натянул брошенную футболку, не особенно задумываясь чистая она или нет, и печально вздохнул.

Хотелось есть. И, возможно, не вставать никогда. Конечно, комната гика никогда не была пределом его мечтаний, но кровать вполне уютная.

— Ты кто? — вежливо поинтересовался он у девушки.

— Ты охренел? Майк, ты здоров?

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос просто гадко. Еще раз, кто ты?

— С утра была твоей сестрой, — огрызнулась девушка и уже почти ушла, но застыла в дверях, красиво поджала губы и сказала: — К тебе пришел Уилл. Ждёт внизу. Валите из дома и шарахайтесь у своих гиковских автоматов. И я все ещё помню, что ты украл у меня монеты.

— Я их верну, — отмахнулся Билл, потому что почему бы не пообещать? Возвращать их не-сестре явно не ему.

— Вернет он, как же...

Девушка скрылась за дверью, а Билл вздохнул. Его ждал тезка и это ничего хорошего не сулило. Он сполз в прихожую и где-то с минуту пытался понять, нет ли у него галлюцинаций. Потому что тот, кто ждал его, был Уиллом слегка с натягом. Походил на девчонку. Он вот ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не фейри, в его же собственном представлении. Уильям был настолько миловидный, что Билл растерялся. Большие красивые глаза, выразительные, чувственные губы... Билл мысленно отвесил себе затрещину и улыбнулся, также изучающе разглядывающему его Уиллу.

— Привет, — и Билл узнал прекрасно знакомую улыбку на чужих губах. — Бэмби, ты в курсе что выглядишь как потерянный в детстве брат-близнец своего незатыкаемого дружка?

— А ты выглядишь как Тин-Тин с членом, — Билл потер лоб. — Ну? Что на этот раз? Запретная любовь двух приятелей, один из которых феечка?

— Вижу, ты пресытился и перестал меня бояться, — надулся Уилл.

— А ты бы еще чаще меня трахал и жрал. Я знаю, что мертв. От этого все страхи уходят, — Билл усмехнулся. — Придумай что-нибудь новое? Сотри память, в конце концов.

— «Феечка», значит?

Билл кивнул.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но уверен, что в этой реальности я сильнее тебя.

Уилл-Пеннивайз звонко пощелкал пальцами и кивнул.

— Я не могу стереть тебе память. Это невозможно. Ты что, мы же не в Стартреке? А ещё, — улыбка стала оскалом и через секунду Билл сообразил, что рука Уилла вцепилась ему в горло, он вжат в стену и его ноги не касаются пола, — а ещё кто-то совсем не знает реалий этого мира. «Феечка» одержим.

Так же резко, как и напал, Уилл отшагнул от рухнувшего на колени Билла.

— Пойдем, Бэмби, познакомлю тебя с родственниками, — и Пеннивайза рассмеялся. — Когда ещё выпадет шанс заглянуть в «изнанку» и не умереть? Ну, — он окинул взглядом тяжело дышащего Билла, — или умереть?

Билл поморщился, потирая горло и встал, понуро следуя за монстром. Даже не глядя по сторонам он мог предположить - город один в один Дерри, домики типовые, асфальт старый и потрескавшийся.

— Все равно опять проснусь в каком нибудь дерьмовом мирке, который твое больное воображение посчитает забавным, — Билл фыркнул. — Тин-Тин? Что не так? Ты поразительно немногословен. Может, все же убьешь меня? На самом деле, страсти утихают. Наша любовь должна стать ровным пламенем. Мы как пара старых женатиков. То, что у нас нет детей — спасает положение. Никогда так не радовался тому, что мы с тобой оба парни, честно.

Билл рассуждал сам с собой, но продолжал наблюдать как отрешенно Уилл-Пеннивайз улыбается.

— Потом бы начались измены... Не представляю, конечно, тебя напивающимся и рыдающим в ванной, но почему бы не помечтать?

Пеннивайз расхохотался и смеялся долго, почти до слез.

— Спасибо, сладенький, твоё чувство юмора — это что-то.

Уилл вел его в лес, Билл сначала пытался запомнить дорогу, но потом решил, что вряд ли ему придётся по ней возвращаться.

— И... да, с чего ты вдруг решил что у нас не может быть детей?

— О, нет...

— Ты категоричен, Бэмби. Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как ужасно ждать ножа в спину от собственного дитя?

Билл поежился.

— Так... куда мы идем? — он догнал Пеннивайза и сам коснулся его руки. — Что именно ты хочешь мне показать?

Уилл разулыбался, сцапав его ладонь и щурясь на солнце.

— Изнанку. Здесь пробой в мир Тадеша — «Изнанка». Это всего лишь одно из названий и не особо точно отражает суть. Но надо же как-то его называть? Там прекрасно — темно, холодно, постоянно идёт снег и бродят твари которые любят сырое мясо.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — пробормотал Билл.

Пеннивайз в облике миловидного мальчишки вызывал непонятные эмоции. Ясно было что все это либо очередная маска, либо тело носитель, но Уилл был приятным.

Угол здания проявился из-за деревьев, как и сетчатый забор, когда Билл услышал треск и к ним выскочила тварь: жуткая, страшнее всего что он видел, и замерла, не выходя из тени, должно быть даже сумеречное солнце существу не нравилось.

— А вот это пёсик, — Уилл безбоязненно потрепал тварь по загривку, та раззявила пасть — превратив голову в смесь огромного количества зубов и мясорубки.

— Вижу фамильное сходство.

— Ты дерзишь мне, — огорченно вздохнул Уилл. — Это обидно.

Билл вздохнул и поежился. Песик рассматривал его с гастрономическим интересом.

— Знаешь, твой дом меня пугает.

— Знакомство с родителями пугает многих, — рассмеялся юноша, становясь в момент еще более очаровательным. — Но ты не нервничай, я просто поваляю тебя на своем месте. Кроватке. Знаешь, я разрешу пёсику посмотреть.

— Извращенец, — усмехнулся Билл. Исчадие ада оскалилось. — Но я уже успел представить тебя, выгуливающего "пёсика" в ближайшем парке. С пакетиком. Тебя — Пеннивайза.

— Он сам охотится, пойдем, — Уилл снова потянул его за руку.

Здание было вымершим. Возможно очередной пространственный или временной парадокс, но людей они не встретили. Камеры шлюзов и переходов. Биллу все напомнило фильмы фантастики и фрагменты инопланетного вторжения, а то что Пеннивайз назвал вратами — неприятно напоминало живую пульсирующую рану. Из прорехи мело снегом, который снегом не являлся. Скорее белым пеплом.

— Я точно должен туда пройти? Давай ты меня тут убьешь?

— Ну уж нет. Я хочу, чтобы наше свидание было романтичным, — Уилл тянул его собой. — Я покажу тебе место, где рождаются демоны. В одном из обитаемых миров их научились использовать как рабочую силу, — он фыркнул. — Вместо двигателей. Унизительно. В таких летающих цеппелинах.

Пепел кружил вокруг. Город, остовы зданий, был мертв. Это походило бы на хмурый зимний день, если бы не отчетливый запах гари. Он пропитал все вокруг. Билл поймал крупный кусочек белого пепла и растер в пальцах.

Сажа.

Это был все тот же город. Только реальность не та. Билл оглядывался и понимал, что действительно иначе как "изнанкой" этот мир было не назвать.

— Расскажи об этом мире?

— Он мертв и лежит в руинах. Цель: охотиться на живых существ. На белковую форму жизни. Смотрю на ткань, вижу потенциал. Структуру, ДНК, последовательности, сплетения, соединения. Вижу как можно улучшить. Ем плоть, расщепляю кости. Внутри меня. Трогаю. Смешиваю. Переплетаю. Достигаю лучших результатов, — Пеннивайз перестал быть Уиллом, точнее Уиллом стало что-то другое. Его глаза заливала инфернальная чернота.

— Но не идеальных?

— Идеальных никогда. Идеал - цель, которая постоянно меняется. Нельзя останавливаться, — Уилл склонил голову на бок и нежно, ласково улыбнулся. — Нам нельзя останавливаться, Бэмби.

Билл хрипло рассмеялся и притянул монстра к себе, обнимая.

— Измени меня. Я хочу стать таким, как ты. Чтобы прекратить это. Мы станем чудовищами, которые пожрут всех живущих. М-м-м?

— Всему свое время, — острые зубы скользнули по его шее. — Ты пролил недостаточно крови. Ты умирал недостаточно раз. Здесь то место, где ты можешь наверстать упущенное. Если твоё сознание выживет. Миров так много, а реальностей ещё больше.

Пеннивайз всё еще оставался мальчишкой, но Билл попытался шарахнуться от него, когда Уилл потянулся к нему.

— Ты же сам говорил, что уже не боишься? — красиво выгнул бровь Уилл-Пеннивайз, и совсем не нежно уронил его на землю в этом сумеречном мире, потревоженный пепел, словно пух взвился из-под его спины и снова принялся опадать. Пеннивайз удобно оседлал бедра Билла. — Хочешь минет? Я сегодня добрый.

— Хочу, чтобы этот день закончился.

— Он закончится минетом. Здорово? — монстр склонился к его шее, проводя горячим языком по шее. — Я покажу тебе другой мир. Один из других. Полностью затопленный. Где люди уходят на полюса. Где целые города зарастают илом, а игуаны ненавидят млекопитающих. Но пока мы здесь… — он скользнул вниз по его телу, расстегивая джинсы. — Мы будем веселиться. Я бы действительно познакомил тебя с «родителями», — Пеннивайз забавно обозначил в воздухе кавычки и снова прижал к земле дернувшегося было Билла. — Но папочка спит и будить его плохая примета.

— Что? Тоже сожрет меня?

— Скорее меня, — грустно предположил Пеннивайз.

Билл рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в его волосы, Пеннивайз по-прежнему оставался Уиллом.

— Мне отсасывает фея Тин-тин, кто бы мог подумать? — Билл охнул от того как больно Пеннивайз укусил его в живот, до крови.

— Давай так. Ты будешь молчать?

— А то что?

— А то они сожрут тебя, — закончил Пеннивайз, дернув подбородком, указывая в сторону. 

И Билл, повернув голову, рассмотрел, что они теперь в кругу жутких «собак», те нетерпеливо припадают на передние лапы и не издают ни звука. Кроме сиплого хрипения, будто несмазанная техника.

Билл глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился, стараясь сосредоточиться не на жутких хрипах собак, а на прикосновениях Пеннивайза, осторожных и плавных. Тот касался его языком, дразня лишь тенью движений. Билл опустил руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке, пытаясь подтолкнуть к более активным действиям.

— Нетерпеливый, — прошипел монстр, но подчинился направляющей руке. Билл выгнулся, закусывая губы, рука, удерживающая монстра за волосы, дрожала, Пеннивайз в человеческом облике был слишком хорош. И да, его также тешило, что именно Пеннивайз отсасывает ему. А ещё то, что это было охуенно.

Именно так охуенно, как он и представлял.

— Ну что, Бэмби? — отстранился Пеннивайз, нависая над ним на руках. — Не передумал насчёт детей? Много-много, и у всех мои глаза… и твой взгляд?

— Сколько глаз? — прохрипел Билл, притягивая Уилла к себе.

— Сколько захочешь. Три? Пять? Восемь? — монстр втерся между его ног, потираясь. — Я покажу тебе симпатичных шогготов. Когда мы будем среди воды.

Билл охнул, когда Пеннивайз двинул бедрами, заполняя его, прикусывая плечо, утробно урча. Вторя хрипящим и поскуливающим тварям, жадно наблюдающим за ними. Хоть у них Билл не мог рассмотреть глаз вообще.

Ничего не менялось. Пеннивайз привычно и быстро брал его, размашисто трахал, так, словно времени у них не было вовсе. Несмотря на развернувшуюся вечность и странное бессмертие.

— Невозможно не хотеть тебя, — простонал Пеннивайз, снова, как и когда-то, сжимая ладонь на его горле, не позволяя вздохнуть. Капилляры вспыхнули неоновыми искрами перед закрытыми глазами. Удушие заставляло легкие гореть.

— Да… — хрипло выдохнул он. — Да.

Псы вокруг переставляли лапы, топтались, шумно дышали, хрипло рычали. Билл зарывался пальцами в землю, покрытую слоем пепла, мягкого, легкого, как пух.

— Здесь чудесно. Правда? — светски поинтересовался Пеннивайз. — Хотел бы остаться здесь?

Билл взвыл, когда монстр коснулся пальцами его члена и хор собак вторил ему. И что-то, та самая часть него, которая всегда знала правду, была уверена — он здесь и останется. Потому что когда Пеннивайз кончит…

...или он?

Или они вместе?

В тот самый момент псы сорвутся и начнут визгливо взлаивая жрать его. Ещё живого и дышащего. Он сильнее подался к Пеннивайзу, поскуливая от того, как его рука сжималась и двигалась на члене, оглаживая большим пальцем головку. Синхронно и в том же рваном ритме, который приближал к оргазму, но не давал кончить.

Как качели, вот-вот перелетящие зенит, но все еще далекие от него. Когда центробежная сила уже велика, но ты не можешь завершить движение.

И падаешь.

Билл рухнул в оргазм в тот момент, когда его любовник вскинул голову, обнажая клыки, светя желтыми глазами, слишком яркими для этого черно-белого мира.

Псы бросились к нему.

А где-то в высоте, сквозь пелену пепельного снегопада равнодушно смотрело на все солнце. Мутный круг грязного цвета. Это солнце нельзя было любить, но Билл, кричащий от боли, хотел подняться к нему.

Больше всего на свете.

***


	9. A kiss and l  will surrender

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

Короткие вспышки сознания, воспринимались отголосками снов. Кошмаров, после которых долго сидишь в темноте комнаты, огражденной от нее лишь слабым кругом света лампы. Но первые несколько секунд Билл верил, действительно верил, что сейчас он дома.

Но разумеется, это все не так.

Новая комната принадлежала мальчишке, который очень любит монстров. Билл сел в кровати, взъерошил волосы, сонно оглядываясь. Коллекции фигурок: восставшие зомби и умертвия на фоне кладбищенских крестов, какой-то жуткий оборотень в форме с надписью «13», очевидно Дракула, чувственно склонившийся над эротично обнаженной блондинистой девой.

Билл поморгал, пытаясь понять, что в голове у его нового аватара.

Ничего.

Просто глупый мальчишка, влюбленный в вампиров. Он шумно вздохнул, потирая плечо. Кажется, один из псов выгрыз оттуда кусок мяса. И не только оттуда.

— Солнце сжигает империи, — вздохнул он. — А нас, влюбленных в вампиров, пожрет разгульная жизнь.

Билл встал, неторопливо одеваясь, усмехаясь гротескно жутким упырям вокруг. Дракула и племянники.

Но мысль про Пеннивайза в черном плаще (с алым подбоем!) и воротником-стойкой с воплем рассыпающегося при свете солнца, позабавила. Было бы так приятно его убить… почти так же приятно, как сожрать. Интересно. Ладно его кровь, а какова на вкус плоть?

Бесцельно побродив по комнате, Билл спустился вниз, тут же уловив, что в доме траур. Перевёрнутые фото, гадкая тишина. И убитые горем родители. Из крайне короткого, но содержательного разговора стало ясно, что вчера были похороны его младшего брата.

Что ж ему и с братьями-то так не везет?

Пеннивайз не спешил приходить к нему. Может, Билл сам попытается найти его? С осиновым колом. Должен же он подчиняться правилам и законам вселенной? Возможно, чеснок?

Билл посидел у родителей, держа убитую горем мать за руку, и покинул дом, желая осмотреть местность. Городок оказался мрачноват, но, черт возьми, точь-в-точь Дерри. Легкая облачность скрыла солнце, ветер гулял в голых ветвях деревьев. Осень обняла сонные улицы, загнала жителей по домам.

— В пасмурный день все равно можно обгореть, — сам себе заметил он. — Упыри могут сгореть под тучами?

Ветер все еще скулил среди ветвей. Неприятный звук, такой тоскливый.

— Ну и где ты? — Билл вышел к костелу и поежился, плотнее укутываясь в тонкую куртку.

С холма как раз открывался прекрасный вид на город. У Билла не было никакой уверенности, что церковь его спасёт. Вспомнить хотя бы Стэна? Но рядом с символами религии было как-то спокойнее. Да и оглядывая местность он понял, что притягивает его взгляд. Как север стрелку компаса. Почти заброшенный дом с закрытыми ставнями.  
«Дом Марстенов» сказала ему не его память. 

А вот и источник зла и все такое прочее. Билл раздраженно дёрнул плечом и вошёл в церковь, до захода солнца оставалось много времени, так почему бы нет? Можно рискнуть и набрать святой воды. Доставить Пеннивайзу пару неприятных ощущений хотелось. Билл остановился, глубоко вдыхая запах дерева и лака. Церковь была новой, скамьи тускло поблескивали в свете свечей.

Билл прошелся по большому помещению, скользя пальцами по скамьям.

— Господь всемогущий, прости мне мои прегрешения, направь на истинный путь и избавь от сомнений, — пробормотал он, устало присев на пол. — Эй! Люди!

— Здесь нельзя кричать, — мягко укорил его священник. Билл вскинулся, разглядывая его: высокий мужчина средних лет, не особо симпатичный, но вполне приятный. Инстинктивно внушающий доверие, как и положено священникам. На аватар Пеннивайза для этого мира не похож.

— Простите, отче, — улыбнулся Билл.

— Я помню тебя, — склонил голову клирик, — ты недавно потерял брата…

— Я и сам себя уже не помню, — отмахнулся от его сочувствия Билл. — Вот что важнее, святой отец, верите ли вы в Бога? И есть ли в городе такое место, куда наш Господь не обращает свой взор? Навроде того дома на холме?

— Я считаю, что от взора Господа ничто не сокрыто. Другое же дело — его желание вмешиваться. Понимаешь, возможно, у меня слегка отличные от общепринятых взгляды, но думаю, что Господь, как малое дитя, уже наигрался с нами. И теперь чуть отстранен, — священник вздохнул. — Я и мои братья взываем к нему и иногда он внемлет молитвам.

— Перспектива так себе. Думаете, он бросил нас на произвол судьбы? Как динозавров?

— Иногда потоп необходим, — священник покачал головой.

— Может лучше пожар? Отведите меня к вампирам, святой отец?

Священник растерялся, это было видно по тому как он отшатнулся от него и нервно дёрнул колоратку.

— О чем ты?

— Вы знаете, — поморщился Билл, запуская пальцы в волосы и помассировав виски, голова разламывалась. — Вампиры. Те, кто отвергли Господа, боятся серебра и святой воды. А ещё света солнца. Мне нужно найти Его до заката.

— Зачем? — тихо спросил священник.

И Билл ответил. Так, словно пояснял прописную истину трехлетнему младенцу.

— Чтобы убить Его, отче. Чтобы убить. Вряд ли я успею до заката, но все-таки. Дайте мне распятие из осины и святой воды. Если убить не получится, я вполне удовлетворюсь тем, что сделаю ему очень… очень больно.

— Сын мой, это глупо. Очень опасно. Такому юноше, как ты, стоит не покидать дом и держаться подальше от всего этого.

— Мне нечего терять, — Билл смотрел в пол. — Мой брат мертв, родители… почти мертвы, а мне некуда податься. Спасибо за беседу.

Он подошел к чаше с водой и нащупал в кармане флягу. Как предусмотрительно. 

Солнце опустилось за линию горизонта, серый вечер перетек в облачную ветреную осеннюю ночь. Билл шёл к дому на холме, высчитывая время. Наверное, Пеннивайз — здесь его зовут как-то иначе… Барлоу? Что-то немецкое? — уже проснулся. И ждёт его. И должно быть выглядит жутко, как и положено живому мертвецу; ну там гниющая плоть, отслаивающаяся кожа. А не как сексуальные вампиры-леди из романов Стокера. Те были красотками. Не отбрасывающими тени красотками. Играясь идиотскими мыслями типа «будет ли являться секс с вампиром некрофилией или нет?», Билл подошёл к дому. Дверь приветливо распахнулась.

— Заходи, Бэмби, — Пеннивайз стоял прямо за порогом, его красные глаза светились в подступающей тьме, — я тебя заждался.

— Ты выглядишь, как плохая пародия на плохого пародиста, пародирующего упыря. Пенни, что это? Дом на холме, серые сумерки и боязнь святой воды?

Монстр вдруг тихонько фыркнул. Яркие красные точки глаз превратились в полумесяцы. Оно смеялся.

— Ты назвал меня «Пенни». Это мило. Ну же, входи и я покажу, как хорош этот мир.

Билл осторожно открутил крышку фляги в кармане и шагнул через порог.

— Потрахаемся в гробу?

— Да, такого ещё не было, — скучно протянул Билл, старательно думая о сексе, и нет, это было совсем не трудно. На самом-то деле. 

Пеннивайз-вампир был классическим тщательно выписанным во многих книгах живым мертвецом: во всем черном, эдакий джентльмен, с привлекательной и аристократической бледностью, с алым шейным платком. Задушить бы его им.

— Знаешь, в будущем будет жить один юноша, который любит вампиров. И он будет таким лапушкой, что я не стану его убивать. А он будет писать песни, — промурлыкал монстр, легко подхватив его под локоть, ведя за собой по полутемному дому.

— А, то есть в том, что ты меня убил, виноват только я со своей нелюбовью к упырям? — Билл отчаянно пытался не споткнуться. — И песен писать не умею. Вот беда.

Как только он заметил, что Пеннивайз чуть повернулся, начиная следовать в глубину дома, Билл перехватил флягу удобнее и резко выкинул руку вперед. И как в замедленной съёмке наблюдал за водой, что выплеснулась. На лицо, в большинстве на правую сторону.

И за тем, как Пеннивайз захрипел от боли, закрывая лицо руками, почти рухнул на колени.

— Я тебя убью, сука, — прошипел Билл, так же рывком доставая кол, подло выточенный из ветки самой первой найденной в этом городе осины. — И ты сдохнешь, потому что здесь ты действительно вампир.

Он размахнулся и охнул. Потому что осиновый кол ни черта не воткнулся в тело. Руки дрожали от напряжения, но древесина едва-едва поцарапала грудь монстра. Тот расхохотался.

— Не так просто, как кажется, да? Пробить грудину деревяшкой нелегко. Надо было брать молоток. Ну, чтобы забить.

Пеннивайз больно схватил его за руку, выворачивая ее так что захрустел сустав, и Билл заскулил от боли, свалившись на колени.

— Бэмби отращивает клыки, да. Забыл правда, как называются клыкастые олени, но вот ты — они. Кабарга что ли? Кабарги?

Часть лица Пеннивайз отслаивалась, похоже на кору дерева, обнажая под бледной псевдочеловеческой кожей вампира клоунский грим.

Билл осторожно попытался пошевелиться, но монстр держал слишком крепко.

— «Так почему ты не пошлешь мне воздушный поцелуй, пока она не ушла?» — промурлыкал Пеннивайз, выворачивая руку еще сильнее, заставляя Билла упасть на спину, часто дыша. — Give me a shot to remember, — выдохнул монстр ему на ухо. — Я познакомлю тебя с этим юношей. Позже. А сейчас я тебя трахну.

— Ты вроде гроб предлагал? — тяжело дыша и сбиваясь на хрип спросил Билл.

— Даже не знаю, — засомневался Пеннивайз, подцепляя клыками его одежду и резко рванул ворот вниз, превращая футболку в лохмотья. — Тех, кто тыкает в мирных вампиров колом и поливает их блядской серебряной водой, как-то не принято ебать в мягком и удобном гробу. Билли заслужил, чтобы его драли на полу в прихожей.

Билл взбрыкнул было, но Пеннивайз прижал его к полу, зло хрипя.

— Наши игры становятся все более и более жестокими. Как и ты.

Билл зажмурился, охнув от быстрого укуса в шею. Длинные клыки, как кошачьи когти, ранили сильно и почти безболезненно. Он выгнулся и отчаянно затряс головой.

— Что ты…

— Ничего. Давай играть дальше?

Пеннивайз отстранился, и Билл разглядел, что его рот и часть щеки в крови. Фальшивый Дракула картинно и рисуясь, провел знакомыми острыми прорвавшими перчатку когтями по собственной шее. Билл завороженно смотрел на проступившие тягучие капли черной крови.

— Бэмби хочет жить вечно?

— Умирать тоже вечно? — спросил Билл, но слова ничего не значили, потому что он видел кровь и хотел ее.

— И это тоже. Но помни. Мы уже мертвы внутри.

Билл не слушал, ловя губами капли крови и понимая, что тянется к шее монстра. Чтобы сделать глоток. Много. Чтобы жадно пить, захлебываясь, ощущая привкус металла во рту.

— Ты увидишь мир по-другому. Так, как я. Прекрасным и ярким.

Билл простонал, ощущая, как начинает болеть живот. Жуткой, ноющей болью. Как эта кровь словно кислота выжигает его, разъедая изнутри.

— Знаешь, — Билл дрожал, как в приступе эпилепсии когда-то давно виденной им, и не мог остановиться, — я вот как-то передумал уже.

Пеннивайз обнял его, странно неэротично, прижимая к полу, гася собой его судорожную дрожь.

— Сейчас пройдет, Бэмби. И мы пойдем перекусим. Я готовился к нашему свиданию.

Билл зажмурился, переживая приступ дурноты, настолько сильный, что казалось, в мире осталась лишь тошнота. Он не чувствовал рук и ног, голова кружилась. Холод, неправильный жгучий холод, вгрызался в него.

Но когда он открыл глаза, мир вокруг преобразился. Он сиял всеми цветами, тьма ушла из углов старого дома, рассыпалась. А Пеннивайз стал прекрасен. Он был самым изумительным и красивым созданием на земле.

— Дитя мое, ты готов. Мы будем править этой вселенной. Ты и я. Пойдем?

Билл послушно принял его руку, позволяя увлечь себя в глубину дома. В его приятную темноту, ощущаемую светом. А ещё Билла влек запах: самые вкусные сладости, корица на только что приготовленных пирожных, карамель.

— Хочешь есть?

О, он хотел. Сильно хотел. А сейчас жаждал.

Не обращая внимания на оставшегося за спиной Пеннивайза он пошел на манящий запах, стягивая с себя обрывки футболки и подсознательно зная, что он там увидит. Переступая через мертвые, обескровленные и начавшие синеть тела.

— Бог ты мой…

— Я здесь, — глухо отозвался Пеннивайз. — Видел все эти фото в журналах, где девушки лежат в ваннах с шампанским? Я приготовил куда лучшее развлечение для тебя, Бэмби.

Билл коротко выдохнул, глядя на старомодную глубокую ванну в центре комнаты. До краев наполненную тем, что так вкусно пахло и влекло его. Маслянистая темно-вишневая жидкость едва-едва не выплескивалась на пол.

— Окунись и узнай, каково на вкус блаженство.

Даже если бы Пеннивайз не сказал ему зачем ванна с кровью, Билл все равно его не слышал и не слушал. Он словно заворожённый, стягивал с себя одежду, медленно подходя ближе. Кровь. Так много крови. Свежей крови. Билл склонился над краем легко проведя кончиками пальцев по блестящему и мутно багровому зеркалу. Верхний слой уже начинал медленно разделяться на фракции. Эритроциты оседали, и на более плотном слое оказалась плазма.

Билл так же затуманено обернулся к замершему за его спиной Пеннивайзу.

— И это все мне?

— Да, развлекайся, сладенький. А я посмотрю…

Билл шагнул в ванну и довольно сполз в нее, чувствуя, как кровь охватывает его кожу, то что та теплая, почти горячая. Вряд ли это могло быть правдой, но ощущалось неземным удовольствием.

— …и потом обязательно присоединюсь, — Пеннивайз смотрел на то, как кровь тягуче сомкнулась над лицом Билла, искаженном в абсолютном блаженстве.

Билл парил. Снова. Но на этот раз ощущения наверняка были похожи на безопасность материнской утробы, бледный алый свет, то ощущение, что вокруг надежное, кормящее, уютное. Он открыл рот, позволяя себе пить, как комар. Пока желудок не лопнет, пока чужая горячая кровь, так быстро остывающая, не наполнит легкие.

Рука в скользкой перчатке осторожно вытянула его.

— Тише, не спеши, сладкий.

Его сильно и надёжно перехватили под затылком и подняли со дна преодолевая сопротивление жидкости. Билл облизнулся, чувствуя как кровь стекает по его лицу, склеивает мокрые ресницы, снова вдохнул воздух?.. И открыл глаза, ярко алые, безошибочно находя Пеннивайза.

Тот улыбался. Как всегда, улыбался.

— Ну что? «Кофе» ты уже выпил, может сексом займёмся? Или ты настолько счастлив, что больше ничего не хочется?

Билл хотел снова нырнуть в кровь. Он поднял руки, обнимая монстра за шею, притягивая к себе, жадно целуя, прокусывая губы, ощущая привкус его крови… неправильный. Но тоже вкусный.

— Страстный Бэмби, — выдохнул Пеннивайз, рывком поднимая его из ванны, удерживая на руках. — Мне нравится это. Хочешь, я трахну тебя на их телах?

Билл вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на трупы, бледно сияющие в полумраке.

— Решайся. До рассвета далеко, проведем это время с пользой, — Пеннивайз явно наслаждаясь слизал кровь с его щеки.

— Да у нас вроде ванна есть, чтоб развлечься, — также задумчиво ответил Билл, подставляясь под его движения, специально проводя окровавленной рукой по его лицу и замечая, как кровь исчезает, впитывается в его кожу словно вода в землю. — Или трахаться в романтическом ужине… ну не знаю. Не правильно?

— О, мы можем, — рассмеялся Пеннивайз, позволяя Биллу помогать стаскивать с себя свою одежду.

— Но к слову, милый. Никогда не пей мертвых и умирающих. Они могут забрать тебя с собой.

Билл прикусил губу, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как промокшая насквозь одежда отлипает от кожи.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, подставляясь под ласкающие прикосновения монстра. — Тогда хочу в ванной. Или она остыла?

— Я разогрею ее для тебя, — пообещал Пеннивайз, утягивая его снова вниз. В тягучий плеск жидкости. 

Билл опустился на его колени, привычно сжимая бока коленями, целуя его губы. Глубоко и грязно, сталкиваясь зубами, кусаясь. Пеннивайз снова укусил его в шею, и мир опять вспыхнул странным темным светом. Тьма светилась и переливалась всеми гранями. Кровь плескалась о края ванной и Билл, перекинутый обратно на спину, вцеплялся острыми когтями в плечи Пеннивайза, ощущая, как тот медленно и в таком же безумном трансе вталкивается в него.

Билл ощущал все необычайно остро, тонкую пленку крови, тело монстра, горячее, почти живое, его движения. Он закрыл глаза, под веками расцветали золотые цветы, взрывались галактики, а кровь все также окутывала его плотным коконом. Он был человеком? Зачем? Для чего? Билл понял, что безумно смеется, кусая любовника, силясь отхватить от него кусок повкуснее.

— Тише, Бэмби.

Но Билл и не подумал отстраняться.

Они жадно трахались и жрали друг друга. Почему-то напоминая Биллу Уробороса, того мифологического змея, который чувственно пожирал самого себя с хвоста. Ему всегда было интересно…

— ...что произойдет? — выдохнул он, и на секунду забыл, о чем вообще он спрашивает, потому что удовольствия было слишком много, и он отвлекся на то как хорошо член двигается. Билл перехватился удобнее, проскальзывая коленями по бокам Пеннивайза, слыша, как кровь выплескивается на пол. — Что произойдет, когда змея съест свой хвост? Когда останется только голова?

Пеннивайз приостановился на мгновение, фокусируя взгляд на Билле.

— Она схлопнется в сингулярность.

Билл проскулил, чувствуя, как нарастает грохот сердца в ушах. Как барабаны, далекие, зовущие присоединиться к первобытному торжеству, безумству, чтобы под его ритм поклоняться древнему змею.

— Но он все еще… жив.

— Там новое начало, — Пеннивайз все же вырвал кусок мяса из его плеча. — Когда он сожрет себя, вселенная погибнет, а на ее месте появится новая.

Билл отвлекся на то как его плечо зарастает тканью, так быстро. И точно с таким же ажиотажем голодной собаки, вырвал часть мышцы шеи у Пеннивайза. Как же это вкусно. Как же это безумно. Секс и еда, кровь и похоть. Пеннивайз снова сжал клыки на его шее, так сильно, что Билл услышал треск перекушенных сухожилий и ещё сильнее подался на движения члена. Желание кончить было точно таким же, как и желание сожрать Пеннивайза. Поглотить его целиком, чтобы он проник под кожу, гладкий, теплый. Вкусный.  
Он кончил раньше, чем осознал это. Оргазм догнал, ударил в виски, заставил воздух зазвенеть, а его самого — упасть на спину, захлебнуться сладкой, но неприятно холодной кровью. Он был чудовищем. Становился им. И это было прекрасно.

Он потянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях и успел увидеть взгляд Пеннивайза, когда тот кончил. Они оба застыли: переплетённые, сцепившиеся, в крови.

— Ты обещал мне гроб, — сказал первое, что пришло в голову Билл.

Пеннивайз, продолжая любоваться им, медленно отстранился, почти заставив Билла заскулить от неприятного чувства пустоты.

— Не обещал. Я обещал тебя трахнуть и съесть. Но я сегодня добрый, так что хорошо. Пойдем.

Белые полотенца тоже почти полностью пропитались кровью. Тело перестало ее впитывать и Билл расценил это как то, что они наелись. Гроб к которому его привел Пеннивайз находился не в подвале и был узким.

— Справа или слева? — светски поинтересовался тот у разглядывающего его Билла.

— Да похер. Мы сюда не влезем.

Пеннивайз поймал его и так сильно сжал в объятиях, что Билл захрипел.

— Влезем, нам просто придётся обняться, как котятки.

Билл куснул его за шею, недовольно пофыркав. Теперь было невкусно.

— Я слышал барабаны, — прошептал он, когда Пеннивайз закрыл крышку, оставив их в темноте. — Как будто пляски дикарей.

— Не иди на их огни. Потеряешь себя. Будешь вечно танцевать во имя смерти Вселенной. А мне оставишь только пустую оболочку. Танцующий Бог безумен.

— Типа ты сильно разумен.

— В сравнении с ним? — Пеннивайз замолчал, но по паузе было ясно, что он подбирает сравнения. — Но вообще да, Бэмби-кабарга, я по сравнению с Танцующим Богом оплот здравомыслия. Спи. И молчи, а то я сломаю тебе шею.

— Сломанная шея не помешает мне говорить, — Билл завозился, укладываясь удобнее. Ох, да, как же он хотел спать, и Пеннивайз, обнимающий его был уютным.

— Болтливый, — Пеннивайз положил руку ему на рот, зажимая ладонью. Не больно, но жёстко, так что Билл смог только фыркнуть. — Спи.

***

Проснулся он один. В гробу. Запах подсохшей крови подсказал, что он все ещё в прежней реальности, попинав крышку и сбив на руках костяшки, гроб распахнулся.

— Сука… — успел подумать Билл, инстинктивно выставляя вперёд руки в попытке скрыться от убивающего солнечного света. 

Увидел, как пальцы, фаланги, запястья рассыпаются в пепел, а потом и глаза, выжигая зрительные нервы, последним вспыхнул бьющийся в панике и агонии разум.

***


	10. I will pretend it didn't hurt

Горы.

Или холмы?

Билл поморгал, вздрагивая и убеждая себя, что солнце — это нормально, оно его не убьёт. Наверное. Свет был ярким, почти слепящим. Билл медленно встал, глубоко дыша. Мрамор вокруг, белый, с едва заметными трещинами, он сиял в закатных лучах, вот почему так слепило глаза.

— Черт.

Он поднял руку, закрывая солнце и огляделся. Город, если это и правда город, был пуст. Словно покинут людьми давным-давно.

— Эй, кто-нибудь! — крикнул он в пустоту.

Ветер взвыл в камнях. И все.

Он принялся спускаться, дальше, с холма было хорошо видно дома внизу. Или один дом? Оценив расстояние, Билл печально констатировал факт, что как раз вот к вечеру он до него и доберется. Если тот дом вообще обитаем.

Прогулка была приятной, если бы только не навязчивое чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Но не Пеннивайз. Его взгляд он отличал ото всех прочих.

Билл успел напиться из ручья и, привалившись к ближайшему, покрытому мхом дереву долго тупил, разглядывая странные следы. Он, как житель города, пусть и маленького, все равно ничего не смыслил в животных. Но следы были странные и его инстинкты говорили, что и существ-то таких не бывает. Не должно.

К тому времени когда, он вышел на покрытую щебнем дорогу, дом вдалеке зажег огни, указывая путь и утверждая, что там есть цивилизация. Хоть какая-то.

***

Именно это и настораживало. Люди не живут в такой глуши. А если и живут, то какая им необходимость расчищать дорожку к порогу и зажигать такой яркий манящий свет. Линий электропередач Билл не увидел, значит, дизельгенератор. Но зажигать сразу все лампы? Тратить топливо? Но он все равно шел, все ближе и ближе. Как глупые дети к пряничному домику, где их зажарят и сожрут. В последнем Билл был уверен, про «зажарят» сомневался. А… ну и трахнут, куда же без этого.

Свет и огни только для него одного, чтобы он не потерялся.

Билл поднялся по ступеням порога к двери и постучал. Массивным кольцом, последний раз он такое видел жутко давно. И весь дом был древним, но не старым. Он не мог пояснить чувствующуюся разницу, но этот дом умирать не собирался и обещал стоять долго, дольше холмов, с которых Билл спустился.

Не дождавшись ответа, Билл толкнул дверь, провернув ручку, и уже хотел было войти как заметил еще что-то. Из-за угла дома натекла лужа крови. Он учуял ее маслянисто-металлический запах. Билл заглянул в темноту приоткрывшейся двери и спустился обратно, обходя дом. 

Мертвые собаки.

Много. Штук пять, только тех, кого он видел в ослепляющем свете льющимся из окон дома. Все с перерезанными глотками.

Билл постоял, разглядывая трупы, похоже гостиприимством хозяева (кем бы они ни были) не отличались и, наконец, вошел в дом.

Он сглотнул, замирая в пугающей тишине. Свет слепил, заставляя щуриться в попытках привыкнуть быстрее.

— Эй? — тихо позвал он, почему-то боясь звуков собственного голоса. — Где ты?

Шорох где-то впереди заставил его вжаться спиной в дверь.

— Пенни?

— Не совсем он.

Билл судорожно всматривался, но меньше всего ожидал увидеть Джорджи. Ни в этом мире, ни в каком-либо другом. Да он даже и после смерти с ним встретиться не надеялся. Потому что в глубине души знал и считал, что религия — это мусор. И не поможет ему. Иначе милосердный Господь давным-давно бы убил тварь под Дерри. Но Пеннивайз был живее всех живых.

Этот Джорджи был старше, и по-прежнему оставался братом Билла.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Билл, растягивая губы в улыбке и сам чувствуя какая же она неестественная.

— Ты позволил меня убить, Билли, — печально протянул Джорджи, но Билл слышал скрытую насмешку и интонации были не те. С таким равнодушием обычно человек пеняет на погоду, мол, «опять дождь».

— Да нихера, — Билл зло оскалился, призрак или нет, но то, что стояло перед ним Джорджи быть не могло, — ты сам к нему полез. Ты любопытный как со-орока. И т-такой же вежливый. Я теб-бе сотню раз говорил: в-видишь что-то опасное — посылай все нахер и убегай. А т-ты что сделал?

Джорджи отвел взгляд. Совсем как настоящий.

— Он был такой забавный. Клоуны смешные, мне они всегда нравились. И… и он говорил, что отдаст твой кораблик. Я боялся, что ты расстроишься, если я потеряю его.

Билл снова сглотнул, не в силах ничего сделать с комом, застрявшим в горле. Это он был виноват. Чертов кораблик!

— Джорджи, но это всего лишь бумага, покрытая воском.

— Ты сделал его для меня. И я не хотел, чтобы твой подарок пропал, — Джорджи поднял голову. — А теперь ты трахаешься с моим убийцей. Понимаешь? Он сожрал меня, забрал мою душу и вечно будет мучать. А ты… ты станешь таким же, как он. Совсем скоро, Билли. Но к делу.

И шагнул ближе. Билл шарахнулся от него, больно ударившись о стену.

— Не подходи, — прошептал он.

— Оу, братик меня любит, — картинно закатил глаза Джорджи. — Вот таким бы я стал в твоём возрасте, если бы не умер из-за тебя, Билли. Родители правы, да. Только ты во всем виноват.

Билл старался не слушать его, но это было невозможно, потому что Джорджи повторял его же слова, много раз проговоренные. Билл зажмурился. Слова. Он сам говорил себе, что произошедшее только его вина.

— Тебе нравится с ним трахаться, да? — тихо прошептал Джорджи и Билл ощутил легчайшее прикосновение его губ к своей щеке. — Нравится? И ты ни капли не сожалеешь об этом, верно?

Билл думал о том, как увернуться, спрятаться, убежать.

— Стой на месте, братик. Я должен поговорить с тобой обо всем произошедшем.

— Ты не он, — выдавил Билл, пытаясь заставить сердце не колотиться так отчаянно в ушах. — Это не происходит на самом деле. Я мертв, а… Пеннивайз! — крикнул он в пустоту, отчаянно желая увидеть лицо монстра. — Выходи! И скажи, что это очередная твоя иллюзия!

— О, он придёт, — обнадеживающе улыбнулся Джорджи, такой знакомой-знакомой улыбкой, что Билла затрясло. — Но пока мы с тобой поиграем. Тебе же раньше так нравилось со мной играть. Ты был таким хорошим братом. Правда-правда. Да, мы тоже дрались, как и все, и отвешивали подзатыльники, но в основном мы любили друг друга.

Билл зажмурился. Рука брата сильно сжалась в волосах на затылке не позволяя увернуться. И теперь Джорджи шептал прямо в его губы.

— Ну или только я любил. Постоянно хотел тебя поцеловать. Так глупо…

Вторая рука больно зафиксировала подбородок. Билл пытался отодвинуть от себя Джорджи, сильно упираясь ладонями в его плечи, но у него ничего не получалось. Брат ещё сильнее вжал его в стену, вклинивая колено между его ног и продолжая говорить.

— Видел, как наши родители целовались. И на самом деле долгое время думал, что они брат с сестрой, серьезно.

Билл дернулся, но брат крепко фиксировал его.

— Они скучали по мне. Уверен, утешались в своей спальне, пока ты бродил по канализации.

Джорджи подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к его щеке.

— Я приходил к тебе во сне. Указывал путь. Знаешь, ты был бы прекрасным сновидцем. Плато совсем рядом, и ты был частым гостем в пустом городе. Но забывал об этом. А сейчас ты здесь и со мной и помнишь прожитые секунды, — выдохнул он и сместился, касаясь губами губ Билла. — Теперь я могу не ждать того момента, когда до тебя «дойдет», что братья так не любят братьев. Или того что я повзрослею, здесь я уже так долго. Столько лет, Билли. И я все это время ждал тебя, знаешь?

Билл не отвечал, позволяя себя целовать. Это все не могло быть правдой, но почему-то он теперь думал именно о том, что Джорджи явно любил его больше чем он сам — брата. И не замечал этого. Почему? Считал обычной дурной восторженностью. Джорджи на миг отпустил его подбородок и с такой силой ударил о стену рядом с его головой, что проломил часть декоративной обшивки стены.

— Мне нужно чтобы ты любил меня, Билли, — вкрадчиво и тихо сказал Джорджи, и ласково погладил его щеку, что совсем не вязалось с безумной яростью всего секунду назад. — Не заставляй меня ломать тебе кости.

Билл сглотнул. После всех пройдённых миров ощущения начали притупляться, он переставал бояться монстров и чудовищ, их населяющих. Но в данный конкретный момент он испытывал ужас. Хотелось спрятаться, убежать, перестать видеть такого страшного брата. Взрослого, сильного и…

— Джорджи, — выдохнул он. — Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Но ты пугаешь меня сейчас.

— А его я не успел испугаться, — голос Джорджи стал потерянным и другим, он заглянул в глаза Биллу. — Я подумал, что это все сон, вот в тот момент, когда он оторвал мне руку, а потом и не сопротивлялся особо. Все верил «я проснусь», умру и проснусь. Вскинусь в кровати и бегом метнусь к тебе в комнату. Разбужу и возможно разрыдаюсь, пересказывая этот кошмар. А ты скажешь, что я придурок и мы будем спать. Но так не получилось. Так что теперь мое тело, там, внизу, парит. А я здесь, в древних горах, собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Потому что при жизни был слишком мал, чтобы осознать это желание.

Билл зажмурился, чувствуя, как язык Джорджи скользит по его щеке, влажно спускается на шею. Как брат, если это конечно был его брат, несильно сжимает зубы на его шее, жарко выдыхает, и Билл чувствует, чувствует как Джорджи хочет его. Потому что гребаное возбуждение скрыть нельзя, но Джорджи к этому и не стремится. Он вполне четко обозначил свои желания.

— Скажи что ты хочешь меня, Билли?

— Нет, — простонал Билл, пытаясь уклониться от поцелуя Джорджи. — Я люблю тебя. И ты стал чудовищем.

— Почти одно и тоже. Дети не видят разницы… — Джорджи отстранился на дюйм и одним резким движением разорвал рубашку Билла, заставив с десяток мелких пуговиц разлететься по полу.

— У меня нет руки — вот отсюда, — Джорджи скользнул пальцами по плечу брата. — Мы должны быть похожи, мы же братья…

— Если то, что ты оторвешь мне руку, трахнешь и убьешь, и, может быть, даже сожрешь, сделает тебя счастливым — пожалуйста, — спокойно ответил Билл. — Развлекайся. Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы это все закончилось?

Джорджи остановился, больно сжимая его плечо нечеловечески сильными пальцами.

— Мне так обидно и грустно, Билли. Все закончилось, не успев начаться. Но я даже сейчас тебя люблю. Скажи, что ты меня любишь?

— Если ты действительно ты, то да. Я люблю тебя, Джорджи. Я всегда буду любить тебя, — Билл преодолел расстояние между ними и прижался к его губам, ощущая какие они тёплые.

Тот словно растерял всю агрессию и пыл, разжимая пальцы на его плече, осторожно поглаживая кожу. Билл выдохнул и повозился, обнимая брата за пояс, прижимаясь теснее.

— Билли, мне так не хватало тебя все это время. Пока я заперт здесь. Пока я расту среди местных кошмаров, тебя Оно таскает по мирам. Нас всех заточили. Оно убил меня, поймав на любви к тебе.

Билл всхлипнул, пусть лучше Джорджи бы оторвал ему руку, это явно было бы менее болезненно, чем слушать его. Поэтому Билл перехватился удобнее, снова прижимаясь к его дрожащим губам, целуя.

Так они не смогут говорить, они будут молчать.

Джорджи углубил поцелуй, нерешительно и в тоже время жадно огладил его бок, вжимая в себя, скользнул рукой ниже. Выдохнул ему в губы, ощутив ответное возбуждение и то, что Билл также явно хочет его.

И теряет весь контроль. Его остатки.

Он вжался в Джорджи, скользя ладонью по его бедру, закидывая его ногу себе на пояс, силясь увеличить контакт. Брат не возражал, позволяя потираться, наслаждаться прикосновениями сквозь ткань брюк.

— Билли… ты трахнешь меня прямо здесь, у стены.

Билл вдруг подумал, что изначально расстановка была другой. Как бы… да. Голос ему отказал, так что он смог только кивнуть, судорожно расстегивая и стаскивая с Джоржди джинсы, чувствуя, как брат так же спешит коснуться его члена. Билл охнул в его губы, когда Джоржди обернул горячую ладонь вокруг него. Так хорошо и сильно. Он больше не воспринимал Джорджи братом. Тот был его любовником.

— Брат моей мечты, — выдохнул Джорджи, двигая рукой. — Мой убийца, мой любовник…

Билл прикусил, зажмурившись. Трахнуть его хотелось неимоверно.

— Поменяемся, — Джорджи скользнул к стене, прижимаясь к ней грудью, шумно дыша. Билл мгновенно оказался позади него, скользя членом между ягодиц. Прикусывая кожу на шее, задыхаясь от желания взять его без подготовки, но это было бы не так, не правильно. Билл прижал пальцы к приоткрытым губам Джорджи, тот понятливо втянул их в рот, облизывая, скользя горячим языком по фалангам… Билл открыл глаза, но он ничего не видел, он мог только чувствовать, как Джорджи ласкает его пальцы так будто это член. 

Член от таких мыслей дернулся, и Билл инстинктивно двинул бедрами, просто тенью движения, закусил губы, опуская руку вниз и оглаживая. Раскрывая. И думая о том, как будет трахать его. Трахать Джорджи.

Младшего брата.

Или то, что от него осталось.

Он толкнулся, задыхаясь от жара и тесноты, обхватив Джорджи за пояс и уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Он снова видел звезды и галактики, бродил среди них неприкаянной кометой.

— Раз в пятьдесят лет две кометы встречаются в созвездии Волосы вероники и на Земле творятся странные дела, — проскулил в его объятиях юноша и подался навстречу движениям Билла, сжимаясь. — Сильнее.

И Билл послушался, сильнее перехватил Джорджи за пояс, почти оттаскивая от стены, так чтобы тот опирался на локти. Билл снова укусил его, должно быть сжав зубы слишком сильно, потому что ощутил во рту кровь и этот металлический вкус захлестнул и оплел его разум, заставляя хотеть секса. И ярости. Джоржди так хорошо и сладко сжимался на его члене, красиво прогнув спину, что Билл видел его сведенные лопатки и не мог удержаться, кусая их.

Брат в его руках ахал и поскуливал, низко опустив голову, сцепив пальцы рук в замок. Билл снова укусил его, ощущая, как запах, вкус и текстура крови затемняет его сознание. Перед глазами плыло. В горле пересохло. Он прижался ртом к ране на плече Джорджи, пытаясь сделать глоток, утолить жажду.

— Ты станешь как Оно, — сипло выдохнул брат, но Билл едва ли его услышал.

Ничто не имело значения, кроме того, что он знал — брат жив и он в его объятиях, в его судорожной хватке. И они оба поглощены горячкой секса. Билл опустил руку, касаясь подтекающего смазкой члена Джорджи, теперь двигая ею в том же загнанном ритме. Наблюдая как красиво кровь красит плечи Джорджи, стекает по позвонкам вниз, образуя неровные красные линии. Словно глазурь. Глазурь на десерте. Он стиснул зубы, ужасным усилием воли отгоняя мысли сожрать его. Выпить кровь и забрать его душу. Чтобы путешествовать по мирам не в одиночестве. Билл набрал темп, быстро вколачиваясь в горячее тело, лаская Джорджи и закрыв глаза.

Кометы были близко, неслись навстречу друг другу, чтобы вспыхнуть в ослепительной, последней вспышке и перестать существовать.

— Черт… — прохрипел он, замирая, чувствуя, как оргазм накрывает волной. Вжимаясь до упора, ощущая, как на его пальцы толчками выплескивается горячая сперма. Что Джорджи тоже кончил, задыхаясь.

— Ты же знаешь?.. — Билл не успел договорить, Джорджи оборвал его.

— Знаю.

И отстранился, оборачиваясь, заглядывая в глаза, остановил взгляд на губах, испачканных в крови. Джорджи потянулся к нему, легко целуя, слишком нежно, после всего что произошло.

— Как долго ты будешь здесь, Билли?

— Пока Оно не придёт за мной.

— Тогда у нас почти нет времени. Хотя мне и рассказать нечего, — Джорджи поправил одежду и отвел взгляд, направляясь к грубо сколоченному столу. — Все время я здесь. В одиночестве. Оно меня не посещает и это к лучшему.

Билл застегнул брюки, чувствуя себя… наверное, голодным.

— А что вообще это за место?

— Понятия не имею, — улыбнулся Джорджи и Билл каким-то шестым чувством понял: брат ему соврал. — Уже ночь, Билли. А ты я так думаю шел из каменного города что на том плато. И устал. Пойдем спать?

Билл смотрел на брата, в его карие глаза, такие красивые и тёмные, видел и свои черты, точнее черты их родителей, любовался тем, как свет оттеняет его волосы. Светлее чем у него. Так красиво. Чуял свежий запах крови и такой же яркий спермы. Его. Их.

— Билл?

— Да, пойдем, — Джорджи перехватил его руку, увлекая за собой наверх.

— Здесь полно комнат, но думаю ты не против спать сегодня в моей постели?

— Не против, — почти рассмеялся Билл, разглядывая оставленный им же укус на шее брата, ему хотелось вылизать его, очистить от свернувшейся корки крови… пугающие желания.

Может, все они правы? И он станет таким же монстром, как тот, что носит клоунский грим. И где же он сам? Предпочел быть зрителем в этом жутком спектакле?

— Увидишь людей на картинах — не пугайся. Здесь их нет. Это окна.

Джорджи странно улыбнулся, раздеваясь, и скользнул в кровать первым, сворачиваясь под одеялом. 

— И ничего не бойся.

— Мне нечего больше бояться, — Билл вздохнул и обнял брата под одеялом. — Но про окна было немного жутко, да.

— Это все до рассвета, — выдохнул Джорджи, обнимая его в ответ. Билл накинул на них одеяло повыше, чтобы даже не дать себе возможность заглянуть в окна-картины.

Страшно ему не было, по той простой причине, что он был уверен — такая невероятная удача, как смерть во сне, лично ему ни за что не улыбнется.

Джорджи размеренно дышал, и Билл тоже провалился в сон, чувствуя, как подрагивают мышцы от усталости. Сон был тяжелым и мутным, глухим — пробуждение показалось ему счастьем, но лишь на долю секунды.

Джорджи рядом не было. В кровати под теплым одеялом лежали руки. Две симпатичные отвратительно настоящие руки.

— Так и знал, — вздохнул он, осторожно выбираясь из кровати и одеваясь.

В доме заметно похолодало. Рассветное солнце в десятке жутких окон подсветило утренний горный туман.

Билл осторожно коснулся той руки что частично лежала поверх одеяла, прижался пальцами к теплой коже, ведя к запястью и шарахнулся от кровати.

Пальцы руки Джорджи судорожно сократились, будто в попытке поймать его.

Картин в доме действительно не было. Билл спустился вниз, потому что ему показалось что он слышал скрип досок, какой бывает, когда по рассохшемуся полу проходит человек и потому, что больше идти ему было некуда.

— Бэмби, это ты? — окликнул его знакомый голос из кухни.

Билл возненавидел себя за то, что поспешил на знакомый голос. На голос монстра, который развлекался с мертвецами, который не давал им покоя, который превращал его в подобную себе тварь.

Который убил его брата.

На кухне, если это можно было назвать кухней, было всего два маленьких окошка, неверный утренний свет рассеивался по помещению. И Билл увидел привычные уже очертания Пеннивайза, стоящего у грубо сколоченного стола.

— Тяжелая ночь, милый? У меня тоже, — наигранно тяжело вздохнул клоун. — Но думаю ты неплохо провел время с Джорджи. Он такой хорошенький, да? Не то что ты.

— Где он?

Пеннивайз наклонил голову, демонстрируя свой взгляд исподлобья.

— «Где же Джо-о-орджи»?

— Это был не ты, я бы узнал.

— Это был не я, — улыбнулся Пеннивайз и указал на странную непрозрачную ёмкость на столе. — Джорджи вот он, с нами, и слышит каждое твое слово, милый.

Затем Пеннивайз как вышколенный гарсон, демонстрирующий главное блюдо от шеф-повара, снял зеркальную крышку. И Билл увидел мозг, человеческий мозг, запаянный в прозрачной банке.

Билл прикрыл глаза и посчитал до десяти.

— Джорджи, — выдохнул он. — Я не хотел всего этого. Правда. Я очень виноват перед тобой и совсем запутался. Пеннивайз? — он взглянул на клоуна. — Пожалуйста, отпусти его. Пусть он обретет покой.

— Бэмби эгоист? За друзей ты не просил, — монстр хохотнул и постучал по банке.  
— Слышишь, мелкий, твой брат тебя действительно любит.

— Он это знает.

Билл был уверен, что знает.

— И я знаю, — мило и почти красиво улыбнулся Пеннивайз. — Но с чего ты решил, что я выполню это твоё желание?

Пеннивайз шагнул к весёленькой шторе, которая будь они на обычной кухне скрывала бы разнообразную утварь и, возможно, банки с джемом, и одернул ее.

Сотни.

Их было сотни, и они стояли рядом, громоздились друг на друге. Большие стеклянные ампулы с запечатанными там разумами. Живые и неживые. Билла затошнило. В банках, колбах, склянках плавали мозги, розовые грецкие орехи. Каждый — человек, каждый когда-то был жив. И думает, что жив сейчас.

— Это все мои друзья, — монстр хохотнул и поклонился, поднимая голову, сверкая глазами на Билла. — И вот, они могут стать твоими тоже.

Билл медленно отступал к выходу. Хотелось сбежать ко всем чертям, куда угодно отсюда. Он не помнил, как схватил нож. Это же кухня, тут так много ножей…

И нет, он не пытался броситься на Пеннивайза. Тот сильнее, намного сильнее.

Билл посмотрел на лезвие, на отражение собственных глаз в гладком металле и развернул нож остриём к себе. Поднес к горлу.

— Покажусь неоригинальным, Бэмби, но это не выход.

— Да что ты? — оскалился Билл. — По крайней мере мы пропустим ту часть нашего взаимодействия где мы трахаемся.

Пеннивайз неприятно оскалился.

— Необязательно.

— Я в курсе, что ты ебешь трупы, — прошипел Билл и, глубоко вдохнув, одним движением перерезал себе горло.

И ничего.

Нож прошел сквозь плоть как через мягкое масло. Ни крови, ни боли.

— Это мои миры. И мои игрушки, — тихо заметил Пеннивайз. — И правила тоже мои.

— Хорошо, — согласился Билл, зло проворачивая в руке нож. — А в тебя он воткнется?

— Попробуй? — предложил Пеннивайз, довольно улыбаясь. — Но просто знай, так, на всякий случай — я с удовольствием подрочил на вашу братскую еблю. Такую искреннюю в своей влюбленности.

Билл бросился на него, пытаясь ранить. На этот раз получилось лучше, чем с вампиром. Нож смог рассечь кожу шеи, но глубоко не вонзился, Пеннивайз успел перехватить его руку, выворачивая и выламывая. Заставляя бросить нож.

— Оставь надежду, Билли, детка, — монстр зашипел. — Я здесь император, поклоняйся мне.

Билл дернулся, сходя с ума от вернувшейся боли. В руке. Шея почему-то не болела, хоть и была разрезана до позвонков. Билл уже сомневался что там вообще есть рана.

— А ты мой фаворит, милый, — голос Пеннивайза снова стал мягким и вкрадчивым. — И я буду трахать тебя везде, где захочу. И жрать тоже. Вот сегодня, например, мы не будем оригинальны. Потому что это обеденный стол.

Пеннивайз швырнул его на него, так что Билл охнул от того как дерево столешницы ударилось в спину, и пригвоздил ножом. Тот сильно вошёл в плечо и Билла выгнуло от боли. Но сняться с него он не мог, рукоятка не пускала.

Он не отводил взгляд от монстра и прерывисто дышал, стараясь лишний раз не двигаться. Боль от плеча спускалась по руке, по груди, вгрызалась голодным зверем.

— Все хорошо, сладенький, — Пеннивайз легко расстегнул и сдернул его джинсы. — Это как во сне. И бежать здесь ты будешь медленно. Впрочем, как и трахаться. Долго-долго, как под наркотой, — Пеннивайз ласково огладил его вздрагивающий живот. — Я помню, тебе понравилось.

— Мне понравился парень, — равнодушно ответил Билл, выворачивая голову, чтобы отыскать взглядом стеклянную банку-колбу с мозгом Джорджи. И ужаснулся тому что скорее всего брат все видит.

— Да, он все видит, — подтвердил его опасения Пеннивайз, перехватив этот взгляд. А затем, когда Билл зло зажмурился, склонился и легко провел языком по его члену. Несмотря на явно невозбуждающую ситуацию он уже был наполовину тверд. Возможно, стокгольмский синдром? Билл читал что-то об этом еще тогда, когда был жив. Сейчас же в его голове помимо осознания жуткой боли плавали мысли о психическом расстройстве. 

Пеннивайз ласкал его языком, а Билл не шевелился, боясь даже поднять свободную руку, попытаться освободиться.

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы это прекратилось?

Монстр уныло проскулил вокруг его члена и отстранился.

— Но мы ведь так хорошо проводим вместе время…

— Возможно ты — да.

— Не ври, — Пеннивайз рывком подтянулся ближе, теперь полностью забравшись на стол и разглядывая Билла, обмакнул пальцы в лужу крови, натекшую из раны в плече и слизал ее, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда. — Тебе тоже хорошо. А прекратить все просто. Ты должен убить меня. Если сможешь, Бэмби. У тебя неограниченное количество времени и такое же количество попыток.

— Это бесполезно. Я уже пытался, — прошипел Билл. Проникновения хотелось безумно, но признавать это не получалось. Возможно, виной всему было ощущение взгляда Джорджи. Брат осуждал его желание и не было в мире более отвратительного чувства.

— Попытка — это не все, — Пеннивайз ухватил его под колени и легко потерся членом. — Нужно сделать, а не пытаться.

Тварь издевался. Билл дернулся, стараясь почувствовать член, не обращая внимания на пришпиливший его нож, и Пеннивайз легко отодвинулся, лишая его и этих невесомых прикосновений.

— Тебе чего-то хочется, Бэмби? Скажи? Я непонятливый.

— Ты знаешь, чего.

— Знаю, — Пеннивайз склонился над ним, и лизнул лезвие ножа, спускаясь к ноющей ране, к крови. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты это произнес.

— А если нет?

Пеннивайз задумчиво провернул нож в ране и Билла выгнуло от боли.

— Даже не знаю, придётся просто убить, без ебли. Так обидно.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня… — проскулил Билл, понимающий, что в реальности он бы уже умер от болевого шока. — Сделай это.

Монстр расхохотался, звук его голоса заполнил помещение.

— Прелесть же! Сейчас, Бэмби, — он устроился вплотную к Биллу. — Скажи это еще раз для папочки.

Билл посмотрел в его яркие и безумные глаза и, прекрасно понимая насколько все отвратительно, произнес:

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— Конечно, — сладко-сладко пообещал Пеннивайз и плавно толкнулся, до синяков сжимая его бедра. 

Билл охнул, потому что блядский нож в ране сдвинулся и его удовольствие оказалось разбавлено пульсирующей болью. Но даже это было хорошо.

— Ты чувствуешь боль, значит, ты еще жив, — прошептал Пеннивайз, размеренно двигая бедрами, жарко дыша в плечо.

Билл зажмурился, не желая видеть ничего, кроме блаженной темноты. Не думать о Джорджи. Только чувствовать член монстра и нож, засевший в плече. Возникли дикие мысли о том, что Пеннивайз может сдвинуть его и прорезать несчастное плечо.

— Очаровательные мысли. Но я не стану так поступать. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Мы же только начали наслаждаться? Верно?

Да, Билл кивнул, соглашаясь. Верно. Они действительно только начали. Он перехватил Пеннивайза за шею свободной рукой, сильнее вжимая в себя, скользнул выше, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чувствуя, как тот с тем самым бесконечным предвкушением легко сжимает зубы на его шее.

Пеннивайз снова провернул рукоятку ножа, и Билл захлебнулся криком. Но боль вопреки всему бросила его за горизонт. Как в чертову черную дыру.

— Добро пожаловать за край… — промурлыкал где-то чертовски далеко монстр. — Здесь небо горит огнем.

Билл тонул в пустоте, которую даровала боль. Как дикий зверь, она терзала и одновременно была восхитительно хороша. Билл слышал, как грохотал пульс у него в висках и только невероятным усилием разума сообразил, что такая частота явно патологична. Сдвинувшийся нож опять заставил сжать зубы, чтобы не захрипеть от очередной яркой вспышки боли. Удовольствие растворилось в ней. Получалось ощущать только ее оттенки.

— Ты побледнел, сладенький, — привычно прошептал Пеннивайз, его движения стали рваными и хаотичными, Билл знал тот на грани и значит и для него — для них — все скоро кончится.

— Сердце, — успел выдохнуть Билл, прежде чем слова утратили значение, прежде чем он кончил, продолжая ощущать, как Пеннивайз рывками продолжает трахать его.

— Ага, — согласился тот, замерев, — тромбоэмболия. У тебя секунд двадцать.

Билл сделал три с половиной глубоких вдоха и замер, упершись взглядом в потолок. Такой же нарисовано-дурацкий и картинный, как и все, что было создано монстром. 

Полет изменился, он перестал планировать и взмахнул крыльями, набирая высоту. Вверх и вверх, к бледно голубому куполу неба, туда, где за облаками блестели бледные созвездия и четверть молодой апрельской луны.

К солнцу.

***


	11. Animal Disattraction

И ослеп.

Пришлось зажмуриться, пережидая огненные вспышки перед глазами. Билл проморгался, сообразив, что он стоит в центре чего-то странного. И пару секунд назад таращился как безумный вверх. Солнце было как раз в зените и ослепило его. Теперь, когда глаза медленно привыкли к темноте, он огляделся.

И узнал это место. Дерри.

Канализация.

Он в логове.

Паутина опутывала края огромного колодца, что скрывались в сумраке, и Билл чувствовал знакомый взгляд. Пеннивайз с удовольствием наблюдал за ним из темноты. Он любит темноту, возникла шальная мысль. Может, стоило вытащить его на солнце сразу? Он смело шагнул в тоннель.

Билл чувствовал что-то странное. Пьянящее. Что-то, что на эти мгновения сделало его таким живым. Он знал, что нужно сделать. Чего бы это не стоило.

— Ра-а-аз два, Пенни заберет тебя… — пропела тьма. Билл видел перед собой лишь очертания чего-то массивного, вроде огромного валуна, но дышащего, раздувающегося.

— Три, четыре, — машинально повторил он, разглядывая серые контуры, проступающие из чернильного мрака: суставчатые лапы, хитиновые сочленения. — Ты блядское насекомое. Надо было сразу догадаться. Только они любят трахаться и сжирать партнёра после спаривания.

Что-то защелкало с интонацией смеха и знакомый голос ответил:

— Это так мило, Бэмби. Про партнёров. Хорошо прозвучало. Иди ко мне? Займёмся именно тем, про что ты сказал.

Билл дернул плечом и шагнул ближе, в объятия восьми мохнатых лап.

— Мой кабарга совсем большой, — промурлыкал отвратительного вида паук. — Вырос прямо на моих глазах. Из зашуганного олененка в жуткую зубастую тварь. Я был хорошим учителем.

Билл зажмурился и дернулся.

— И, чтобы ты просто знал, милый, пауки — далеко не насекомые.

— Слово «арахниды» мне не нравится, — прошептал Билл.

— М-м-м? — Пеннивайз странно вибрирующие урчал, и Билл поморщился, лапы прижимали его к хитиновому телу, и по ощущениям это ничем не отличалось от объятий с камнем. Жёсткий и твердый. Разве что теплый, единственное различие.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы мы?.. — голос отнялся, потому что Билл не смог произнести вслух то о чем хотел спросить.

— Что бы мы что? — наивно предположил Пеннивайз, равномерно оглаживая его лапами, всеми восемью.

— Чтобы ты меня трахнул? — Билла передернуло, но вырываться он не стал.

Роль обреченной жертвы всегда хорошо ему удавалась. И была к месту, учитывая его планы.

Пеннивайз любовно прижал его к себе, щелкая челюстями у лица Билла.

— Мне не нравится, — заметил он, нервно дрожа. — Н-ненавижу это все.

— Ненавидишь? Что именно, сладенький? В этот раз все будет веселее.

— Не сомневаюсь, — оскалился Билл. — А ничего что мы разные виды?

Пеннивайз рассмеялся, по крайней мере он решил, что этот щелкающий скрежет — смех.

— То есть, — морда паука оказалась совсем близко, — пока у меня был вполне человеческий член, ну, относительно, тебя это обстоятельство не смущало?

Билл потянулся коснуться жуткой хитиновой морды, погладил тёплые пластины экзоскелета.

— Я просто немного не представляю, чем и как? И вообще какое у тебя строение тела.

— Ты разберешься. А нет — я тебе покажу, — монстр лизнул его в щеку снова видоизменившимся языком, на этот раз тонким, раздвоенным, как у ящерицы. — Отдашься без препирательств?

Билл усмехнулся.

— А у меня есть возможность сбежать от восьми лап?

— Никакой, — Пеннивайз двумя конечностями легко освобождал его от одежды. — Но это ведь замечательно. У нас настает период скучного супружеского секса. Без излишней страсти.

— Как-то не прельщает, — прошептал Билл, уже плотно прижатый к хитиновому телу. Он сглотнул и повел рукой вниз. — Я тут кое-что вспомнил…

— Что именно? — Пеннивайз легко удерживал его, практически на весу, фиксируя лапами и так же предвкушающее оглаживал свободными. Сбивало с толку странное ощущение будто тебя касается минимум четыре любовника.

— У некоторых видов пауков самцов трахают самки.

— Да, — согласился Пеннивайз, немного отстраняясь и позволяя Биллу заглянуть себе в глаза. — И не только. Ещё они — помимо того, что как ты выразился, «трахают» их видоизмененным яйцекладом, единственная функция самцов послужить едой. Для детенышей.

Билл поморщился.

— Мне еще рано думать о детях, — выдохнул он, подавляя приступ тошноты.

Ему представлялись отвратительные бледные личинки, как у майских жуков, сворачивающиеся-разворачивающие, копошащиеся у него в грудной клетке, прогрызающие путь наружу.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, — авторитетно заметил Пеннивайз. И вот только тут до Билла дошло. Он посмотрел на Пеннивайза. Лицо всё ещё было частично человеческим.

— Блядь, — охнул он, понимая всю глубину того ужаса в который все стремительно скатывалось, он разглядывал лицо Пеннивайза, чем-то напоминающее марионеток, гладкое, кукольное со странной челюстью, — ты самка, ты блядская самка! Сука!

— Ну что ты, сладенький, — глаза Пеннивайза вспыхнули знакомым злонравным весельем, — уверена наши дети будут очень тебя любить, все то время пока будут есть.

Билл забился в стальной хватке, больно царапая кожу о твердые лапы.

— Не смей! Не трогай меня, урод!

— О… — печально вздохнул монстр. — Но мы ведь так близки. Я думала, что между нами настоящие чувства. После твоей смерти я, так и быть, напьюсь и поплачу в ванной. Честно.

Билл попытался сжаться в комок, когда монстр прижал его теснее, скользнув по бедрам… чем-то? Яйцекладом? Впервые со всего произошедшего ему хотелось разрыдаться от бессилия и безысходности.

— Не надо, — прошептал он, зажмуриваясь. О, он бы умолял и обещал что угодно, но твари явно было все равно. Пеннивайз крепче перехватил его за волосы заставляя выгнуть шею.

— Бэмби, что такое? Нам же будет хорошо, очень хорошо…

Билл задрожал, чувствуя, как крепко лапы держат его и что член (проще думать, что это член) плавно вталкивается в него.

—…так замечательно. А потом ты умрешь. Как и всегда.

Билл думал о том, что это будет не просто смерть. Его пожрут сотни паразитов, разорвут на части.

Как правило, аппетит приходит во время еды. Каждый раз, когда монстр трахал его, он сопротивлялся. В начале. Но потом его заполняло удовольствие, а сейчас же он на все сто процентов ощущал себя жертвой насилия. Пеннивайз трахал как всегда хорошо, но все, о чем Билл думал — ужас и отвращение. И ни единого шанса вырваться или вывернуться. Он все равно выкручивался и кусался.

— Бэмби, — Пеннивайз теперь был недоволен, это слышалось в модуляциях голоса, — я не хочу делать тебе больно. Так не интересно. То есть, пойми меня правильно, делать больно это весело, но не во время ебли и явно не тогда, когда партнер не одобряет сексуальное насилие.

Они замерли. Билл чувствовал, как пульсирует в нем чужой член и дрожал от ужаса. Потому что было нельзя чтобы Пеннивайз кончил.

— Грани реальности, — внезапно вспомнил Билл.

— Что?

— Ты подчиняешься тому, во что люди верят, — немеющими губами прошептал Билл.

Пеннивайз склонил голов набок, не понимая… не понимая.

— Я должен верить и тогда смогу сделать так…

Рука Билла прошла сквозь суставчатые лапы и впервые за все время Билл смог увидеть растерянность вперемешку с чем-то похожим на испуг.

— И достать до твоего сердца.

— Нет, одной веры недостаточно. Я не тульпа, милый, — усмехнулся монстр. Очень фальшиво.

Билл дернулся, рывком вырываясь из хватки и одним движением опустил руку в грудь Пеннивайза.

— Сколько у тебя сердец? Я вырву и растопчу каждое!

Пеннивайз ощерился, пасть раскрылась, теряя всякое сходство с человеческим лицом. Билл сжал пальцы на рокочущем и большом сердце. Он знал, что это сердце и впившись в него пальцами, потянул на себя.

Пеннивайз разжал лапы, переставая удерживать его. Они расцепились и это было именно тем чего Билл и хотел. Почти всем. Пальцы он не разжал и резким рывком вытащил что-то темное и пульсирующее, истекающее черной кровью из обрывков артерий или аорты.

Пеннивайз странно, по-крабьи, шатнулся в бок, переступая лапами, вздрогнул и рухнул, хрипя и зажимая лапами дыру в груди.

Билл с минуту смотрел на монстра, жалкого сейчас.

— Это наши с тобой последние минуты, — негромко заметил он, продолжая держать в руке бьющееся горячее сердце, ощущая себя странно свободным. — Я только сейчас осознал, как рад этому.

Он стиснул сердце в ладони, слыша отчетливый хруст.

Пеннивайз резко вытянул одну из лап, та стремительно распрямилась, черной спицей пробивая уже его грудь. Билл охнул, в груди заклокотало, и он рухнул на пол, царапая хитин, но у Пеннивайза уже не было сил вырвать лапу из его тела. Вместе с сердцем. Она и так убивала.

— Мы сдохнем вместе, сладенький, — знакомо и насмешливо мурлыкнул Пеннивайз.

Билл усмехнулся сквозь боль и почувствовал, как по подбородку течет кровь, облизнулся.

Он смотрел на умирающего монстра и чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение происходящим. Он очень надеялся, что это конец. Эта смерть последняя.

Но, похоже, ошибся.

Потому что снова видел коллектор. И свет вдалеке.

Изломанное тело Пеннивайза-паука исчезало, с судорожными подёргиваниями лап. Оно отказывался умирать так просто.

Но свет — яркое сияние — поглотило его. И Билл мог сказать, что в эти несколько секунд, когда сияние полностью растворило его, был абсолютно счастлив.

***

Он оступился и точно бы упал в воду, но Стэн поддержал его. Билл ухватился рукой за ржавые прутья.

Тоннель был пастью чудовища. Громадной, с выломанными старыми зубьями решетки. Билл, проходя мимо, осторожно коснулся пальцами их острых обломков, стряхивая коросту из ржавого пепла, посмотрел на оставшиеся следы на пальцах, будто пыльца. От воды тянуло сыростью и влажным мхом, шаги стали слышны гулко, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. Не хотелось признавать, но скоро сухой участок пути закончится и придётся влезть в воду.

Черную в этой тьме. И идти, ничего не видя под ногами. Вслепую.

Его плеча коснулась Беверли, и он очнулся от своих странных видений.

Эта реальность была настоящей.

А тоннель был пастью чудовища.

И они все знали его имя.

***


End file.
